Raped in Death
by Ninth Level Of Hell
Summary: Being a Detective on the LAPD Buffy Summers has a lot on her plate when a new case comes in of a raped girl killed in cold blood. When she has relations with someone she didn't expect she has torn emotions Loosely based on the In Death series by JD Robb
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys. . . this is my first fic and I'm really nervous as to how its going to turn out and everything. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to give me reviews so I know what you guys want in future chapters and what's bad and what's good and so on Anyway here it is .:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either.  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Raped in death  
  
Epilogue:  
  
The girl was cold. She was shuddering from the air conditioning that would not cease. The little girl, no more than six, stood in a dark room with only the light of a strip club next door. She sat rocking back and forth while holding her knees close to her chest. She was so scared that her father would come back and do . . . she was hoping he wouldn't come back. He always smelled like whiskey. If she was lucky he would drink himself unconscious and she would not have to be his rag doll that night.  
  
She wasn't as lucky as she hoped.  
  
Her father stumbled into the little girl's room in a clear drunken state.  
  
"Come here little girl, you've been bad and Daddy has to teach you a lesson."  
  
"No, please, no. Please, oh god oh god oh god oh god." The little girl would chant over and over again, knowing what would happen to her.  
  
"God isn't here to help you."  
  
Buffy Summers awoke in a cold sweat panting. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Hey guys. . . this is my first fic and I'm really nervous as to how its going to turn out and everything. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to give me reviews so I know what you guys want in future chapters and what's bad and what's good and so on Anyway here it is .:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either.  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Raped In Death  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Buffy Summers was a Homicide Detective for the LAPD. She loved her job and she was damn good at it.  
  
She now stood over a girl of about twenty three that had been raped and killed.  
  
"Victim has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her throat has been slit and she has been stabbed multiple times in the chest. "McClay, get over here so I can do an ID scan."  
  
Tara McClay, Buffy's trusty partner, walked over with caution as she stared at the victim.  
  
"Jesus Summers, there's so much blood." Tara commented  
  
"Yeah. Just give me the scanner."  
  
Tara handed her the ID scanner and stepped back to watch her partner work.  
  
"Victim has been identified as Ross, Marcy age 23. Poor girl didn't even know what she was getting into."  
  
Back at the Police Station Buffy and Tara sat down in Buffy's office to figure out where to go from there.  
  
"I'll have the sweepers have a go at the apartment and see what they come up with. Maybe we'll get lucky and close it real fast."  
  
"Like you say every time, everyone leaves a shadow."  
  
"Yeah, I'll get Willow on Marcy's phone and computer to see who she contacted in the past few days and who contacted her. See if that will lead us anywhere."  
  
"Do you really have to bring her in on this? I mean, we could be good with just Xander?"  
  
"I'll get Xander on it also but if he wants to bring in Willow, that's his call."  
  
"Fine. But I don't have to like it." Tara said pouting  
  
"Don't pout, for Christ sake, it makes you look pathetic."  
  
"You know I was kinda going for that. . . hoping you'd change your mind on the whole, bringing Willow in."  
  
"Go McClay, you're starting to piss me off."  
  
"Fine I'm gone."  
  
Buffy sat in her office a while more with a cup of coffee in her hand she reviewed who owned the building that Marcy was staying in.  
  
Spike Raleigh. What the kind of a name was Spike anyway? Well he seemed to have made a name for himself because he owned half the damn city, Buffy thought to herself as she read his profile. She punched a key on the computer and had Spike's image coming up on screen.  
  
Damn, was all she could think of.  
  
He had Platinum He had Platinum blonde hair with a face set off by high cheekbones and gorgeous blue eyes that she could get lost in.  
  
"Not bad," she said to herself "Let's see what we got here."  
  
Buffy pulled up his record and noted that it didn't say when he was born or where precisely just that he was born somewhere in England.  
  
He had no criminal record at all. Looked like Spike Raleigh was an upstanding citizen. Buffy couldn't quite swallow that bit of information down all the way as she looked at the picture of Spike again. There was a sexy yet wickedly dangerous look about him, when you looked at him you knew you didn't want to screw with him.  
  
An hour later Buffy tumbled into her police issued car and had to force herself to stay awake. When she stumbled into her apartment and looked at her watch she was only two hours off of shift, not bad she thought, could've been later.  
  
She peeled herself out of her clothes as she made a beeline to her bed and let her clothes lay where they fell.  
  
She tumbled onto her bed and pulled the covers over her and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
That's when the nightmares began.  
  
There was blood, so much blood.  
  
Buffy was in a dark room and she was covered with blood.  
  
She saw Marcy Ross's form in the distance and Buffy walked closer to the form. When Buffy got to Marcy, she saw that it wasn't Marcy at all, it was her.  
  
The other Buffy was covered in blood, with her throat slit and several stab wounds in her chest. The other Buffy opened her eyes and spoke, although it wasn't Buffy's voice, it was that of her fathers.  
  
"You'll never get rid of me little girl."  
  
Buffy backed up frightened. She became even more terrified when she backed into a wall and there was nowhere to go.  
  
Her father came closer, so close that she could smell the whiskey that was on his breath. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her towards him in a violent gesture.  
  
"You think by killing me you'll get rid of me? You really are just a stupid bitch." As he threw her down on the dirty dust covered floor she was no longer the adult Buffy, she was a scared little girl cowering from her father.  
  
She could smell the whiskey, the sweet smell of it. God just please be too drunk . . . please. Don't hurt me, she thought. If she was lucky all that he would do would hit her.  
  
He beat on her, leaving bruises both physically and emotionally. He slapped and punched her face and body until she thought he wouldn't stop. He left her in the dark for what felt like hours, she was hungry and she was cold again but she knew that if she moved so much as an inch he would be back and he would do worse than hit her. Buffy thought that if she could keep as still as possible she would disappear. Then she saw the window, her escape. She could end her problems now with just a jump. She would never have to see him or have him touch her ever again. Buffy slowly got up and started to walk over to the window as quietly as possible. She got to the ledge and started to lift the dirt crusted window little by little. It was almost to the top and she was standing on her toes when it creaked. She froze, preying to God that her father had not heard the squeak of the pane. She thought she was home free when she felt her father's alcoholic breath on her skin.  
  
"So you think by running away, you'll fix your problems?"  
  
Buffy just stood there in disappointment and shock; she had been so close to freedom.  
  
"You wanna know what the police do to little girls? They rape them and then they kill them. And no one is any the wiser. You think that I'm bad? Trust me little girl, you don't want to go out that window."  
  
Buffy started to slowly walk away and soon regretted the decision.  
  
Her father grabbed her by the arms and slammed her up against the dark room's wall.  
  
"Now, you've been a bad girl, and you have to be punished."  
  
His fingers started to poke and pry as Buffy screamed herself hoarse it didn't do any good. It never did. As he started to go further into his prying Buffy woke with a scream and soon noticed that she was tangled in her sheets.  
  
Her communicator was beeping. Buffy turned the light on and answered it.  
  
"Dispatch to Summers, Detective Buffy,"  
  
Buffy ran a hand over her hair, "Acknowledged"  
  
"Report immediately to the Promenade Towers in Downtown Los Angeles 123 South Figueroa Street apartment 3B, homicide DOS."  
  
"Shit. Notify McClay, Detective Tara. My ETA 15 minutes."  
  
"Acknowledged, dispatch out."  
  
Shit, she thought, I got another dead on scene. What a great way to start the day off. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Ok I'm going to try and make this one longer and since I have nothing better to do all weekend or next week I'm going to update possibly every day or every other day, depending on if people love me enough to hang out with me haha. Anyway, here's chapter two, I hope you like it. R&R as always

.:Faith:.  
  
P.S. The books are a series that always end in 'In Death' the first book is called Naked In Death by J.D. Robb, they should sell them anywhere they sell books...they're so good I just love them!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Buffy got to the Promenade Towers minutes before Tara. As she stepped out of her car she asked the first Officer she saw what had happened.  
  
"Well, sir, the Victim has apparently been, uh, carved."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by 'carved' " Buffy asked the Officer  
  
"Well, the killer apparently took a knife and uh, sterilized her after raping her."  
  
"Alright, thanks Officer. . . Bauer." She said as she looked at his name tag.  
  
Buffy rode the elevator up to the third floor and found apartment B on her right. She took a breath and opened the door.  
  
The smell was what hit her first. The smell of death. Once it was in your system you could never quite get it out all the way.  
  
The apartment was small and very organized, which told Buffy she might have been Obsessive Compulsive. The white walls were accented by pictures of the beach or flowers. Her blue couch sat in the middle of the room with a television on one side and a window on the other. On the small side table there were pictures of her friends and family. A small kitchen was off to the right with a mini fridge a sink and a stove. Buffy walked down the white picture covered hallway and into the bedroom.  
  
Buffy stopped herself before she went into the bedroom; she took a deep breath and had to blank everything out of her head to keep from getting sick because what she saw was horrific.  
  
The woman was lying on her baby pink sheeted bed, her legs spread in an obscene way. Her Blonde hair was splayed around her head and her pillow like a halo. Her face was beaten and bruised; her one eye was open while the other was swollen shut in a maroon colored bruise. Her throat was slashed from right to left and blood had crusted on her chest and throat.  
  
"Oh Jesus" Buffy said under her breath  
  
Tara walked into the room and had to stop herself at the horror that was displayed in front of her.  
  
"Oh god, sir . . . I think I'm going to be . . ." Tara began  
  
"If you're going to retch do it elsewhere."  
  
Buffy didn't even finish her sentence before Tara ran out of the room to find a bathroom.  
  
When Tara got back she was paler and calmer.  
  
"Get the field kit." Buffy told her not looking up  
  
Tara obeyed and gave Buffy the kit, "How could someone do this to another person?"  
  
"Pretty sick isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it really is. I don't think I've ever seen something like this."  
  
"I've seen worse." Was all Buffy said, Tara was sure she had and therefore didn't say anything.  
  
Buffy lifted the victims hand to do an ID scan, when the scan was done she told Tara to turn the recorder on.  
  
"Victim has been identified as Meers, Sydney. Victim has been beaten and raped; the killer further took a knife and sterilized the victim before slitting her throat. The knife that was used to kill Sydney is not on the premises and is assumed by the Head Investigator that the killer removed the knife from the scene and either discarded it elsewhere or kept it. Estimated time of death is between oh one hundred and oh five hundred."  
  
When the record was off Buffy and Tara walked out of the apartment, slid down a wall down the dingy hall and sat in silence.  
  
"God that was horrible." Tara said breaking the silence  
  
"Yeah, it was"  
  
The same Officer that had talked to Buffy came up to her and said, "Sir, the brother is in the lobby, he's the one that discovered the body."  
  
Buffy looked up at the Officer and nodded.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute." She didn't bother on scolding him for not telling her earlier about the brother.  
  
Buffy rode the elevator down to the lobby and spotted the brother sitting on a small couch looking around like he was guilty of something. The MT had told her that they gave him something to calm him down, but Buffy thought it made him more jumpy.  
  
Buffy walked over to the man and sat down in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Meers?" she asked  
  
"Yes, uh, Warren, just call me Warren" he said  
  
"Ok, Warren. My name is Detective Summers. I'm here to ask you a few questions about your sister, Sydney."  
  
"My-oh god, my sister . . . she-she's dead. Someone killed her."  
  
"Yes she is. And I'm going to find out who killed her but I have to ask you some questions first."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Why were you at your sister's apartment this morning?" Buffy asked  
  
"I- well, I- we had a breakfast date ever Monday morning, it was like a ritual. She was sometimes late so I decided to see if she had somehow forgotten or slept in or something. That's when I- that's when I found her."  
  
"What time did you find her Warren?"  
  
"Oh, uh, I don't know, around ten am I guess."  
  
Buffy studied Warren. She took in his face and his form. He was sitting down so she couldn't get a good height check but she imagined he was somewhere around six two. He was built too, probably didn't work out that much but enough to not let himself get flabby. His brown hair was messy and it looked like he just ran his fingers through it. His hands were in his lap concentrating and his brown eyes were swimming with despair as he looked at Buffy.  
  
"I wasn't expecting what I saw when I walked in the door. I figured something was wrong because of the smell, it was almost unbearable. I didn't even try and do anything I just ran out and called the Police. I didn't even think about covering her up."  
  
"It was good that you didn't otherwise you would have contaminated the scene and made it harder for me to catch her killer." Buffy said as she looked at him with pity.  
  
"Can someone confirm your whereabouts last night between one am and five am?" Buffy asked  
  
Taken by surprise Warren answered, "Wha- what? Uh, yes, my girlfriend, Katrina. She was with me, but we were sleeping. I swear. Detective Summers, why would I kill my own sister?"  
  
"I don't know, some people do desperate things to get something out of the way."  
  
Appalled that Buffy could suspect him of such a thing Warren angrily got up and sad furiously, "You think I could do that to my sister? To rape and beat her while she screamed for help? You think I could do that to someone? I think this questioning is done Detective Summers."  
  
"I just have one more question for you Mr. Meers,"  
  
"What"  
  
"Did you notice anyone walking out of the building coming from the direction of your sister's apartment?"  
  
"Uh, no, no I didn't. I was in too much of a rush and a fury to notice anyone." Warren started to leave but Buffy stopped him  
  
"Just one more thing, did your sister ever mention someone that she was afraid of, or someone that was bothering her, like an old boyfriend or anything?"  
  
"No. My sister was well liked."  
  
"Thank you for your time Mr. Meers. I'll have an Officer take you home. I'm sorry for your loss." Buffy spoke them even though she knew they were empty words. Empty meaningless words that had wormed their way out of her mouth too many times to count.

There had to have been a connection Buffy thought as she looked at her computer screen in her office. A club they both frequented, or a friend, a job, anything. So far she was coming up empty.  
  
The memorial for Marcy Ross was in a couple of hours and Buffy figured she'd have just enough time to write her report, go home, change, then get to the memorial.  
  
She got to work on her report and left behind schedule so she just went straight to the memorial.  
  
She sat in one of the back benches. She hated memorials, the people, the weeping, and the smell of flowers.  
  
Her eyes were rolling over people's faces to try and see if she knew any of them. And then she saw him.  
  
Spike Raleigh sitting up with the family like he was part of it.  
  
As if he sensed her eyes on him he turned his eyes on her and met hers. They stared at each other for a while and then he just went back to the service.  
  
After the memorial, Buffy was hoping to corner Spike and question him a little, she was pleased when she saw him finally alone and vulnerable to her.  
  
He was dressed elegantly in all black and turned as Buffy came towards him.  
  
"Well hello there. What can I do for you love?" he asked her  
  
Buffy resisted to roll her eyes and just asked, "I need to speak with you for a moment if you don't mind Mr. Raleigh."  
  
"Well I don't normally go to private rooms with strange women I don't know, but for you I'll make an exception." He winked at her and this time she did roll her eyes  
  
She found a secluded room and dragged him in it by the arm that she was steering him by. She shut the old wood door and turned to him.  
  
"My name is Detective Buffy Summers. I need to ask you a few questions."  
  
"A cop are you? Well shit, I can usually spot a cop a mile away and I would've never pegged you as one."  
  
"Well now that we've gotten all cozy tell me what your relationship was with Marcy Ross."  
  
"Doesn't waste time do you? Let's see, ah, Marcy, a fine girl."  
  
"How did you know her?" Buffy asked in an impatient voice  
  
Spike sensed the impatience in her voice and decided to have fun with her.  
  
"I knew her fairly well. We had a, uh, brief but deep relationship."  
  
"You banged her." Buffy said flatly  
  
Spike merely raised a brow  
  
"What a way with words you have. But yes, I had a sexual relationship with her as well as an emotional one."  
  
"What about Sydney Meers? Did you know her?"  
  
"Yes I did. I also had a relationship with her."  
  
"Don't tell me you banged her too."  
  
"In a matter of speaking."  
  
"Great." Buffy said under her breath  
  
"I thought so"  
  
Funny guy Buffy thought sarcastically.  
  
"Do you own the Promenade Towers in Downtown LA?" Buffy asked  
  
"I'm not sure; I'll have to check on that."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure? You don't know if you own a building or not?" Buffy asked in surprise that a person could just forget that he owned something as big as a building.  
  
Spike simply smirked and said, "Well I own a majority of buildings, I'm sure I own that one, I just have to double check."  
  
"Right, you do that." Buffy moved to the door but Spike grabbed her by the arm, gently but firmly.  
  
"Get your hand off me or I might have to take you down pal." Buffy said simply looking down at his hand connecting with her arm  
  
"You're not afraid of me are you love?"  
  
Buffy tipped her chin as if in defiance, "Not a bit."  
  
"Hmm" was all he said and he let her go  
  
Buffy just stood there for a moment then wondered what the hell she was still doing there and walked out.  
  
Spike stayed in the room for a little while longer, toying with a button he had just snagged from her shirt without her knowing, thinking about the amazing women he had just met and how careful he would have to be about what he told her.

A/N: Cheesy ending I know, but hey, I made it as long as I could. I know Warren doesn't have a sister, but I wanted to tie him in somehow. Thanks for the reviews so far, keep it going ( I got some good ones so far that I think I'll use. I should post again . . . maybe Sunday if you guys are lucky, but if not it will definitely be Monday. Have a good weekend.

.:Faith:.

P.S. The dreams and their meaning will be revealed in later chapters . . .


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I'll try and make this one as long as I can, if it's short, sorry! Review as always :)   
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buffy walked through the church doors and into her snow white police issued car and rested her head on the steering wheel. When Tara slipped into the passenger seat next to her, Buffy didn't move.  
  
"Are you ok, sir?" Tara asked looking at her partner with worry  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Buffy said as she picked her head up and engaged the car.  
  
The car stuttered then turned off.  
  
"God damn piece of shit! I'm a ranking fucking officer I should have a decent car, but no they give me this shit that doesn't even work!" Buffy yelled and punched the dashboard of the car  
  
"If you want me to call maintenance . . ." Tara began  
  
"No I don't want you to call fucking maintenance; those guys hate me down there."  
  
"Well that's because you always go down there and threaten to chop their balls off if they don't give you want you want."  
  
"They probably gave me a defective one just to see me suffer."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me sir. However, they don't hate me and if I simply explained nicely to them . . ." Tara began but was soon cut off by Buffy  
  
"Fuck nice, oh here we go. It's about time this piece of shit started working." Buffy said as the car sprung to life  
  
Buffy sped off into traffic and glanced over to Tara. At her questioning looks on where they were going Buffy said, "Brace yourself McClay, we're paying a visit to the morgue."  
  
The city morgue was a place that Buffy hated, but one she frequented most.  
  
Buffy walked into the building and was greeted by a secretary in all white sitting at a desk working on her computer.  
  
"Hello. Please state your name, business, and who you would like to see." Said the female in a cheery voice with red hair  
  
How can you be that cheerful in a morgue? Thought Buffy  
  
"I'm Detective Buffy Summers and this is my partner Detective McClay. I'm here to see the body of Sydney Meers."  
  
"And who do you need to see?" asked the female while she checked Buffy and Tara's identification  
  
"We need to see ME Burkle."  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Burkle is busy at the moment. Perhaps if you came back later or scheduled an appointment,"  
  
"I don't give a flying fuck if Ms. Burkle's entertaining the Queen of England. I need to see that body and I need to see it now." Buffy said as she leaned closer to the red head reading her name tag.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go back there."  
  
"Listen, Tia, if you don't let me go back and see her I'll call an illegals sweep in here and I bet my badge you've got some you're hiding."  
  
Tia's eyes got the size of silver platters, but she didn't break.  
  
"You- You can't do that."  
  
"Oh I can. McClay, make the call."  
  
"Yes sir." Tara said as she scooted out the door  
  
Buffy merely gave Tia a wicked smile as they waited.  
  
"A team will be here in 30 minutes sir." Tara said when she came back in  
  
"Ok, thank you. Detective, lock it down."  
  
"Wha- What are you doing? You can't do that!" Tia began to protest as she came around her desk trying to stop Buffy  
  
"Oh I can and I will. No one comes in and no one comes out until the team gets here and clears everything."  
  
"Ok, alright, fine! Go in and see Ms Burkle."  
  
"Thank you. McClay, call the team and cancel the sweep."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Buffy said as she shot the secretary one last wicked smile  
  
As Buffy and Tara were walking through the corridor, Buffy asked, "So who did you call?"  
  
"Weather, it's hot and it's going to stay hot if you're wondering."  
  
"Great just what I need." Buffy said as she opened the door to the room where the dead bodies lived.  
  
A/N: I know this is really short but I figured I'd give you guys something more than an author's note for today and I have to go to dance soon and I won't be back till late tonight. I promise, (haha I know I say this every chapter) that chapter four will be the longest yet. : ) Thanks for the great reviews . . . and as for the spuffy question, wouldn't you like to know? ; ) 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I love em! This one I PROMISE will be a long one, it should be up by Sunday, Monday at the latest. Anyway, here's chapter four and keep those reviews coming : ) oh and the title is supposed to say raped not wrapped. Oh yeah, and just in case any of you didn't know ME stands for medical examiner. : )  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Buffy opened then door music rushed out. Buffy walked into the room cautiously closely followed by Tara. She turned a corner and found Fred Burkle only to see her dancing around the room listening to some upbeat song that sounded like Britney Spears.  
  
Fred was dressed in a white lab coat, worn over a bright pink t shirt and faded jeans, her long brown hair swept back into a bun and her mousy pale face covered by goggles. On the table in front of Fred was Sydney Meers, her chest open in the standard Y-incision.  
  
Buffy shook her head, spared a glance to Tara and walked over to shut the music off.  
  
The room fell silent and Fred spun around startled.  
  
"Oh- uh, Detective Summers, I- uh, wasn't expecting you this soon." Fred said as she fumbled to take the goggles off her face  
  
"I need to see Sydney Meers." Buffy said cutting to the chase  
  
"Never was one for small talk, alright come over here." Fred turned her back to Buffy and fixed her goggles back in place  
  
Buffy and Tara walked over to the body.  
  
"You see it was the throat slice that killed her, but that wasn't done until after- uh the other slicing." Fred said as she studied the body closely  
  
"But see, I found this particularly interesting. See this little pin prick on the palm of her hand?"  
  
"Yeah" Buffy said as she fixed goggles over her own eyes  
  
"She was drugged before it all happened. That's why there were no signs of a struggle."  
  
"There wasn't signs of struggle with Marcy either" Buffy mused  
  
"She had a little bit of glass in her, but that just made her unaware of what was going on. It wasn't much but it was enough to get her in a state where she didn't care. He then proceeded to- uh, rape her, sterilize her then kill her. I believe she was fully awake when he-um, cut her up."  
  
"He wanted her to feel the pain. Have that satisfaction of seeing her not being able to go anywhere and that she struggles a little bit. He wanted to hear her scream. He gets off on it."  
  
"There were no traces of semen; however I found several hair samples on the body." Fred said as she gave a little smile, proud of herself  
  
"Really?" asked Buffy intrigued, "Who's are they?"  
  
"Warren Meers."  
  
"Son of a fucking bitch!" Buffy yelled as she ripped the goggles off and threw them aside. She walked the length of the room and back pressing her hands into her eyes  
  
"Well McClay, looks like we're going to pay Mr. Meers another visit."  
  
Buffy was pounding up the steps of Warren's apartment building with Tara lagging behind.  
  
"Sir, what are you planning on doing?" Tara asked out of breath  
  
"What I have to."  
  
When Buffy and Tara got to Warren's apartment door, Buffy pounded her fist on the black door in a rage.  
  
"Yes? What can I do for you?" asked the woman who answered the door  
  
"I need to see Warren. Now." Buffy said her face set in firm lines in a don't mess with me way.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Detective Summers and this is my partner, Detective McClay."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Warren is not here right now. You should come back later." The woman's eyes were scared but she held her composure as she started to shut the door  
  
"Why are you lying to me?" Buffy asked cocking her head as she stopped the door from closing  
  
"I'm-I'm not l-lying to you."  
  
"Then you won't mind myself and my partner coming in, have a look around." Buffy made it a statement instead of a question and pushed herself passed the woman  
  
The woman grabbed Buffy's arm when she was in the apartment and made Buffy hiss in warning.  
  
"Listen sister, I've put up with all the shit I'm going to for today, now if you don't let go of my arm now I will arrest you for obstructing an Officer and interfering in a Police Investigation."  
  
The woman let Buffy's arm drop as if it was on fire.  
  
"I don't know what you could possibly want with Warren in a Police Investigation."  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
Buffy walked through the apartment and to the back bedroom door which was closed.  
  
"You can't go in there!" the woman called from the front of the hall  
  
"Oh for Christ sake," Buffy said under her breath which had Tara suppressing a giggle  
  
Buffy opened the door to find Warren frantically packing a suitcase filled with clothes and other necessities.  
  
Warren looked up scared when he saw Buffy.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Buffy asked pleasantly as she smiled  
  
Warren got up still looking at Buffy with wide scared eyes.  
  
"Warren you are under arrest for suspicion of raping and killing your sister, Sydney Meers. McClay read him his rights." She said as she put restraints on Warren and dragged him out of the room  
  
"You can't do this to him! No, he would never do that to anyone!" the woman yelled as she started to cry  
  
"Katrina shut up. I'll be back by sundown." Warren said  
  
"Don't bet on it" Buffy said  
  
As soon as Buffy put him into an interview room he was screaming for a lawyer.  
  
"Stupid bastard. He knew he did something and he was a dumb ass for not telling us earlier." Buffy commented as she looked at him sweating it out listening to his lawyer shaking his head through the one sided glass.  
  
"Let's go see if we can break him" Buffy said as she stepped into the interview room  
  
"Record on. Interview with Meers, Warren regarding homicide case number 23495-H. Interview being conducted by Summers, Detective Buffy. Also present are McClay, Detective Tara and Mr. Meer's council. Do you understand your rights and obligations Mr. Meers?" Buffy asked  
  
Warren shook his head in a yes.  
  
"My client is using his right to remain silent and refuses to speak to you directly so I will speak for him." The lawyer said  
  
"And who would you be?" Buffy asked as she sat in a chair  
  
"Lindsey McDonald, attorney at Wolfram & Hart."  
  
"Bunch of assholes if you ask me" Buffy commented  
  
"You do know that we are on record Ms. Summers?"  
  
"I am fully aware, and it's Detective Summers."  
  
"Good. Now let the record state that no one asked . . . Detective Summers that Wolfram & Hart are a bunch of assholes." Lindsey said smiling  
  
"You know, you better watch that mouth of yours Lindsey." Buffy said as she studied him. He was a little on the short side, maybe around five seven, five nine. Good build long brown hair that framed his face, blue eyes and an oversized mouth. He stood there looking smug in a black suit.  
  
"You have no proof that my client did anything that you are accusing him of doing." Lindsey stated matter of factly  
  
"See that's where you're wrong. I have hair follicles that were found on the victim and on the bed. Guess whose they were. Gee, I bet Warren knows, don't you Warren?" Buffy asked leaning closer  
  
Warren looked up at his lawyer scared.  
  
"You do not address my client directly Detective. He speaks through me."  
  
"Fine" Buffy said as she pulled out stills of Marcy Ross  
  
"You wanna tell me that you aren't capable of this Warren?" Buffy asked as she pushed the still towards him  
  
"I didn't do that." Warren said quietly looking at the still of Marcy's dead slashed body  
  
"Mr. Meers I strongly advise you to keep your mouth shut." Lindsey interrupted  
  
Buffy pulled out another still, this time of Sydney.  
  
"You want to tell me what you were really doing at your sisters' house this morning?"  
  
"I- I was . . ." Warren began only to be interrupted by Lindsey  
  
"Mr. Meers, keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Oh go to hell. You and your firm" Warren said then turned back to Buffy, "We were going to eat breakfast, just like I told you. She was late and I went to her apartment to go see if she was there. I opened the door- I have a key, and saw that she had a pill bottle next to her on the side table. She was watching some television, or I guess she had been, she was passed out. I freaked and tried to wake her up. She came around and I started-I started yelling at her. I asked her how she could be so stupid, why she was back on the pills and, god, I just freaked out. I dragged her into the bedroom and made her sleep I gave her a soother and went to the bathroom to clean up some."  
  
"Nothing else happened? You didn't get pissed at your sister and hit her at all?" Buffy asked, she had been quiet while she listened to him relay events  
  
"No- God no. I would never hit my sister."  
  
"Well someone did." Buffy stated  
  
"Ca- can I have some water . . . please?" Warren asked  
  
Tara obediently poured him a glass of water and gave it to him. Warren drank like he would never drink anything again.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You have a key to your sister's place, you went there because you're thinking something's wrong. You walk in and see your sister sprawled out on the couch with a pill bottle beside her. You figure, oh shit she OD'd, so you go and try and wake her up. But why would you try and wake her up? If you thought she was dead, wouldn't you call an ambulance, or someone, or at least try and revive her?"  
  
"I- well- I- I tried to, call for someone I mean. But no one answered."  
  
"So, ok, you pick her up take her to the bedroom and decide, hey what the hell, might as well have a little fun with her. You've always had this sick little fantasy of banging your sister, I mean she's good looking, she's built, and hell she's not even your sister, not by blood at least. So you figure you'll have a go at her."  
  
"Wha- No! Absolutely not! I would never hurt my sister!" Warren yelled  
  
"I think that this interview should end right now Detective." Lindsey said for the first time in a while  
  
"No, I don't think it should. I'm not done."  
  
Buffy gave Warren a sickened look then went back to questioning him.  
  
"How was your childhood Warren?" Buffy asked hoping the change of pace would throw him off  
  
"My- my childhood?"  
  
"That's what I asked"  
  
"It was alright I guess; normal."  
  
"Your mother never beat you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Your father never beat your mother?" Buffy asked  
  
"Well- he did, sometimes. Only when she did something to make him mad though."  
  
Bingo, Buffy thought  
  
"So that makes it ok for you to beat and rape your sister?" Buffy asked changing the pace again  
  
"Bea- no of course it doesn't. I never hit my sister."  
  
"Never hit her playfully?"  
  
"Well, of course playfully, we were brother and sister. We'd always play fight."  
  
"And I'm guessing you liked that feeling didn't you Warren? The feeling that you had more power than her. The fact that you could make her cry and beg with just a slap of the hand. You liked that feeling didn't you? And you decided to take it a little bit further. You end up beating her up and then you think, 'Oh fuck, she's going to go to the police and tell them I beat her.' So you figure you'll just finish the job but before you kill her you take away what makes her female. After all, your father hurt your mother so why can't you hurt your sister? It's just natural after all. You sterilize her and then slit her throat to make sure she will never talk to anyone again." Buffy finished as she leaned in close to Warren so she could see him sweat  
  
"I request that my client say nothing else and this interview be terminated." Lindsey said  
  
"Fine. Get the hell out of my sight." Buffy said as Warren and Lindsey left the room  
  
When Warren and Lindsey left Buffy rested her head on the cool metal table and just sat there with her eyes closed for a while.  
  
Tara walked over and was about to lay a hand on Buffy's shoulder in comfort when Buffy lifted her head and got out of her seat.  
  
"Do you think he's lying?" asked Tara  
  
"Oh yeah, he's lying" Buffy said as she pulled out her cell phone to call the Morgue  
  
"I need to speak with Ms. Burkle please." Buffy put the phone on speaker when the woman put her on hold with the cheesy music.  
  
"Why do people use this kind of music to put people on hold? I mean it's not like people want to hear it." Buffy commented  
  
"I don't know sir" Tara said  
  
"For Christ sake, would you stop siring me to death."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"What do you want?" Fred asked tersely when her voice came on speaker  
  
"Jeez, what's your deal?" Buffy asked taken aback by Fred's angry tone  
  
"Sorry Summers, two buses just collided and I got stuck with the dirty work, so I ask again, what do you want?"  
  
"I need a tox report on Sydney Meers within the hour."  
  
"You know you were always one to make me laugh. I'm swamped here Summers, there's no way in hell I'm going to get you a tox report on Meers within the hour. She's not top priority anymore."  
  
"I'll get you two tickets to the Lakers game, center court." Buffy said  
  
"Four tickets" Fred tried to haggle  
  
"Fuck. For four tickets it better be wrapped in a pretty pink bow." Buffy said as she hung up  
  
Buffy walked out of interview room A and walked onto the elevator, Tara in tow.  
  
"Warren, in my opinion is a lying sack of shit." Tara said breaking the silence  
  
"Couldn't have put it better myself." Buffy said as she walked off the elevator and into the Bullpen of the Homicide division.  
  
As Buffy walked off the elevator she walked straight into Anya Jenkins. Anya was the top reporter in Los Angeles for Channel 25.  
  
"Whoa, Jesus Summers, watch where you're going." Anya said as she smoothed out her black suit.  
  
"What is that you're carrying? Is that- are those . . . doughnuts?" Buffy asked as she sniffed the air  
  
"Yes they are" Anya said with a sly smile  
  
"So that's how you get into my office all the time. You bribe my men."  
  
"Sometimes I bring brownies"  
  
"How come I never get a brownie?" Buffy asked pouting  
  
"Because you never asked"  
  
"Fine. Give me the damn doughnuts or you won't get whatever the hell it is you want." Buffy said snatching the pink box out from under Anya's arm  
  
Buffy walked through the Bullpen cradling the little pink box as if it were a child. Heads flew out of cubicles as the scent of sugar and calories made its way past their cubes.  
  
When Buffy got into her office, she took a seat at her desk and Anya at a chair in front of her desk. Buffy then proceeded to pull the top off of the box and giggled with glee as she pulled the first sugar filled doughnut out of the box.  
  
"There are over three dozen doughnuts in there; you can't possibly eat all of them." Anya commented as she watched Buffy devour the first doughnut and move onto the second  
  
"Watch me." Buffy said with her mouth full  
  
Buffy got up from her desk and to her door right when Tara came rushing to it.  
  
"Sir, I- though- do you . . .?" that was as far as she got before Buffy took a bite of doughnut and shut the door in Tara's face  
  
"That was mean" Anya said laughing as Tara's hurt and pathetic face would stay implanted in her mind for days  
  
"Yeah, but it was fun. Alright Anya, what do you want?" Buffy asked licking sugar from her mouth and fingers  
  
"I want a one on one with you and the suspect or suspects."  
  
"You know I can't do that for you Anya."  
  
"You have connections though, you can pull strings."  
  
"You'll get what I can give you, when I can give it to you. I can't right now. We go through this every time Anya."  
  
"The people have a right to-"  
  
"Save the bullshit Anya."  
  
"Fine, but next time I come here you're not getting a brownie." Anya said as she spun on her heel and walked out the door in a frenzy  
  
"Well, that was just mean" Buffy said as she walked out the door with the pink box of doughnuts and out into the crowd of cubes.  
  
Buffy stood at a table, in view of everyone, dropped the box on the table and said, "McClay you're with me."  
  
Tara pouted as she walked with Buffy towards the elevator. No sooner had they pressed the button had the crowd of officers swamped the box.  
  
Cops and doughnuts, Buffy thought, a time honored tradition that almost brought a sentimental tear to her eyes.  
  
When Buffy and Tara got into Buffy's car, Buffy asked her, "Key in the coordinates for Spike Raleigh's place. We're going to go pay him a little visit."  
  
"Yes sir" Tara said shortly  
  
"Aw, are you bent because you didn't get a doughnut."  
  
"Yes I am quite bent that my sugar hogging bitch of a partner did not save me a doughnut." Tara said flatly  
  
"Well you won't be wanting this then?" Buffy asked as she pulled out a doughnut from her pocket wrapped in an evidence bag  
  
Tara snatched for the doughnut then said, "I take back saying you're a sugar hogging bitch. I don't really need it though. It'll just go to my ass, and I don't need any help there."  
  
"Well, if you don't want it . . ." Buffy trailed off as she reached for the doughnut  
  
Tara cradled it against her breast and said simply, "Mine."  
  
"You continue to amaze me." Buffy said  
  
As Buffy and Tara drove up to Spike's place they gazed in awe of the beauty.  
  
It was a huge old fashioned stone mansion. The lush green grass spilled out of the house covered in exotic flowers and trees.  
  
"Wow" Tara said  
  
Buffy drove up the drive and parked the car in front of the door.  
  
Tara and Buffy got out of the car, walked up to the door and knocked on the huge wooden doors.  
  
A butler answered that had to have been Buffy's age, if not a little older.  
  
"How may I help you?" asked the butler  
  
"We're here to see Spike Raleigh. I'm Detective Summers, and this is my partner, Detective McClay."  
  
"Right this way." The butler said as he moved aside for the girls to walk in.  
  
The foyer was enormous. It was decorated in old wood with antique rugs and furnishings throughout.  
  
How could one person live like this? Buffy wondered  
  
"Mr. Raleigh is in the main parlor." Said the butler  
  
"There's more than one?" asked Buffy baffled  
  
"My name is Andrew if there is anything else you need, just ask." He said after he gave the girls directions to the parlor.  
  
When they got to the door, they heard crashing and the sound of a man swearing.  
  
Hands on weapons, Buffy and Tara moved into the room but found nothing to be out of place or broken. Instead there was an old movie playing on the television and Spike sitting on the couch.  
  
"Sorry about that, uh, we thought you were in trouble." Buffy said as she holstered her gun  
  
"Don't worry about it love, it's quite alright. And who would this lovely lady be? I don't believe we had the chance to meet at the memorial." Spike said as he made his way over to Tara, took her hand and kissed her knuckles making Buffy roll her eyes at her partners reaction.  
  
"Her name is Detective McClay. We need to talk." Buffy said, since Tara's speech was impaired at the moment  
  
"Of course, we should go into the other room." Spike said as he moved out the door waiting for Buffy to follow him  
  
"Wait here." Buffy said to Tara who was still having problems breathing  
  
Spike shut the door behind Buffy when she made her way into the huge library. Books were everywhere; Buffy didn't think she'd ever seen so many books before.  
  
"I like to come here and read." Spike told her  
  
"Apparently"  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about, without your partner?" Spike asked smirking as he made his way over to a bar and poured himself a whiskey  
  
"I need to talk to you about Sydney Meers and Marcy Ross." Buffy said  
  
"Oh. Alright then, drink?" Spike offered  
  
"No, I'm on duty."  
  
Spike made his way over to a chair and gestured for Buffy to sit; she did and found the chair too comfortable so she sat on the arm.  
  
"How did you meet the two?"  
  
"Well, I can't quite remember how I met Marcy but I do remember how I met Sydney. I met her at a charity function some time back."  
  
"You own the two buildings that the victims resided in, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes it is. What is this about Detective?" Spike asked  
  
"It's about murder."  
  
Spike got out of his chair, let his whiskey sit on the side table, and began to pace.  
  
"And am I a suspect?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh how exciting"  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy asked taken aback  
  
"Well, I rarely have anything exciting happen to me anymore."  
  
"This is not a joke. Two girls are dead." Buffy said getting up, her temper coursing through her wanting to be unleashed  
  
"Yes I know. But I want you to know, I did not kill those girls" Spike said as he moved closer to her  
  
"And why should I believe you?" Buffy asked stepping closer  
  
"Well I consider myself old fashioned in the fact I don't like to hit my women."  
  
"And is that what they were? Your women?"  
  
"Yes, for a time"  
  
"Alright, I have to go, I have someplace I need to be." Buffy said lying  
  
Spike grabbed her arm as she started to go for the door.  
  
"Wait," Spike began  
  
"Get your hand off me before I-"Buffy was suddenly interrupted by Spike's mouth on hers  
  
The kiss was long and lingering before Buffy came to her senses and pushed Spike away.  
  
"I can't do this. You're a suspect in a murder I'm investigating."  
  
"Just makes it that more exciting." Spike said as he kissed her again  
  
"No, I have to go" Buffy said as she hurried out the door  
  
When Buffy came to get Tara she seemed hurried and disoriented something Buffy almost never was.  
  
"What's the matter sir?"  
  
"Nothing," Buffy said as they got into her car, "Not a damn thing"  
  
Buffy drove back to the station with thoughts of a certain blonde guy in her head and how his lips felt on hers.  
  
A/N: Ok I hope that was long enough for you guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went to universal studios and didn't get back until about midnight, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to the movies with a friend, but I should be able to Wednesday. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...review!  
  
P.S. I know making Andrew the butler was kinda weird, but I have another use for Giles and I couldn't use him there. And I totally spaced on making Tia Harmony, haha. Hope you all liked!  
  
.:Faith:. 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Well, we are now five chapters into my story and I'm going to try and spice things up a little bit. (Deep announcer voice) There will be action! Suspense! Romance! And all the girly stuff! Haha. I just love the reviews that you guys have given me. Oh and Peabody, bite me . . . and don't relay that info to a certain someone that I'm giving away bites, haha. I'm only kidding. Anyway, keep the reviews coming and I hope you enjoy the latest installment  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
P.S. Every time there's a break it's going to look like this to make transitions less confusing : )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
As Buffy and Tara were driving back to the station Buffy couldn't stop thinking about Spike and Tara couldn't stop thinking about what had Buffy's attention.  
  
"Sir- Buffy, are you alright? You seem out of it, like you're in another place." Tara asked concerned  
  
"I'm fine." Buffy answered shortly  
  
Tara let the subject drop as it was clear that her partner was not going to relay any information to her.  
  
When Buffy pulled into her parking spot in the garage at the station she got out of the car and walked to the elevator leaving Tara to fend for herself. Tara decided not to take it personally, as there was seriously something bothering her partner.  
  
When Buffy got into her office she shut the door and looked at her desk.  
  
"Looks like you pulled through Berkle." Buffy said as she studied the manila envelope sitting on her chestnut desk.  
  
Buffy picked up the envelope, opened it and had to suppress a laugh as she found the contents wrapped in a pink bow. She studied the contents and found that the only drug that was in Sydney was the drug that had been used to make her woozy while she was being raped.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Buffy muttered under her breath, Warren had lied to her again. Buffy threw the papers aside and decided to call it a night and head home.  
  
She walked out of her office and made a beeline for the elevator doors. Tara just watched from her cube with despair as her partner wallowed away with whatever problem she had.  
  
As Buffy shut the door to her tiny one bedroom apartment and threw her keys on a table, she noticed a light was on.  
  
She moved to the living room and saw a certain blonde intruder sitting on her couch watching television as if he lived there.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my home?" Buffy demanded as she stormed to the TV and shut it off  
  
"Hey I was watching that." Spike protested  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"Being the owner of the building does have some perks pet" Spike said as he cocked his head and smirked  
  
"Well you might want to tell the owner that the hot water only stays hot for about five minutes." Buffy said defeated as she plopped down on the couch next to him  
  
"I'm sure he'll get right on that."  
  
Spike studied Buffy, she looked tired and worn out. There where shadows under her eyes and her skin was paler than usual.  
  
"Rough day love?" Spike asked concerned  
  
"Oh yeah" Buffy said as she flung her head back to rest on the back of the couch  
  
"You want to tell me about it?"  
  
"No because you're a suspect."  
  
"Do you always follow all the rules love?"  
  
"Yes. And don't call me love" Buffy said as she got up and moved to the kitchen to make some coffee  
  
"You wanna mind telling me what you're doing here Spike?" Buffy asked as she poured herself a cup  
  
"Just thought I'd stop by to see a lady. Is that a crime?"  
  
"No it's not. Now leave"  
  
"But I thought you could- uh, question me, you were pretty sexy back at my place all formal and whatnot."  
  
"You're a pig Spike." Buffy commented over her shoulder as she made her way to the bedroom  
  
"Well there's a new one. I've never been called a pig by a woman before. Sexy, yes. Wickedly handsome, yes. But pig? No I don't recall being called that before." Spike followed her into the bedroom and laid down on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Buffy asked tiredly  
  
"I'm making myself comfortable," When Buffy set her coffee down Spike grabbed her waist and pulled her into him and into a passionate kiss.  
  
Despite everything that was going on in Buffy's head to tell her to stop, her arms and body seemed to not work and she let herself give into the pleasure of having a man touch her for the first time in ages.  
  
The kiss was demanding both wanting more, and as Spike started to un-button Buffy's shirt, Buffy's body started to work again and she stopped him.  
  
"I can't do this. You're a suspect. I can't have sex with a suspect."  
  
"Who's stopping you?" Spike asked trying to resist the urge to just grab her and ravage her until she screamed  
  
"It's against everything that I believe in. It's against everything I've worked for."  
  
"Don't think of it as breaking the rules . . .think about it as bending the rules to your liking."  
  
Buffy seemed to be satisfied with that and when she didn't comment Spike grabbed her by the waist and flipped them both so that he was on top of her.  
  
Spike studied Buffy for a moment, her short blonde hair, her small frame, the glow of her skin against the setting sun, she was beautiful to him.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked when he continued to stare at her  
  
"You are truly beautiful" Spike whispered as he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear  
  
Buffy looked away lost in her own thoughts until Spike brought her back to reality as he was now biting her neck.  
  
She moaned in response as he kissed and bit her neck. She flipped them over again so that she was now on top,  
  
"Someone who takes control, I love that in a woman." Spike said smirking  
  
He moaned as she came down hard on him and continued to rock until they both had hit absolute ecstasy.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but she was sure that this had to be a dream.  
  
She was in a dark room with only a mirror and a sink at one end.  
  
She walked over to the sink, turned it on and splashed cool water on her face. As she looked into the mirror she saw her own reflection and was wondering what Spike could see in her to make him say that she was beautiful. As she stared at the mirror more her reflection twisted into Spike's, he smirked at her his blue eyes filled with lust and adventure. Then the reflection took on another image not as pleasant, her fathers.  
  
Buffy backed up frightened when her fathers mirror image started to smile into a wicked grin. However when she backed up she bumped into something hard human like.  
  
She turned around frightened and already knowing what she was going to see. As Buffy backed into the sink, her father loomed over her like a shadow.  
  
"You'll never get rid of me little girl. I will always be with you. And I will always haunt you."  
  
Buffy started to scream as her father came closer, she could smell the whiskey on his breath, his fingers began to poke and prod. She twisted trying to get away, but despite her efforts she could not escape.  
  
"You will never be able to kill me."  
  
Buffy woke screaming and panting twisted in her sheets and being held by strong arms.  
  
"Shh, it's alright love, I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you. Shh, it's ok baby, it's alright." Spike whispered into her ear as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
He had heard her muttering in her sleep, then she started to toss and turn, and then the screaming came.  
  
"I'm fine. Let me go, I'm fine." Buffy said trying to break the grip  
  
"No you are not love. You are not fine."  
  
"Yes, I am. And I told you to stop calling me love."  
  
Spike finally released her as she got up and paced the room.  
  
Realizing she was naked she walked over to a chair and picked up a red robe.  
  
"What did you dream about that had you screaming?" Spike asked, she had really scared him  
  
"Nothing. It was nothing."  
  
"That was not nothing pet. That was definitely something." Spike said angrily as he picked up another robe and got up to face her  
  
"It was- it was my father." Buffy said looking up at him with fresh tears in her eyes  
  
Spike gently grabbed her arms to make sure that she would look at him and not walk away.  
  
"What did your father do to you?"  
  
"He- oh god. He- beat me, and he raped me." Buffy confessed  
  
"Oh my god. How old were you?"  
  
"I was nine."  
  
"Jesus Christ." Said Spike as he let go of Buffy and paced the length of the tiny room  
  
"Don't- nobody knows. Can you- Don't tell anyone, ok?"  
  
When Spike looked over at Buffy she looked tired, exhausted actually, and very sad.  
  
Spike walked over to her and drew her into his arms, "Of course I won't tell anyone."  
  
A/N: I know its short but I thought that I would give you something, it's more romantic and I'm not very good at this kind of stuff so hopefully it didn't turn out as cheesy as I think it did. The reasoning for the dreams where in this chapter and I know it doesn't really follow story line in the buffyverse but this is my story dammit. Haha I'm only kidding, I hope you all like it and I'll be sure to update real soon, don't know if I'll be able to tomorrow, I got dance and my knee is killing me, I have this huge bruise. . . you don't want to hear about it, haha, review as always. Muah.  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
P.S. Don't forget to check out my other works : ) shameless plug I know, but they all relate to Buffy so there you go... : - D 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Ok this is going to be a little bit of a short chapter and I'm going to try and write as fast as I can so I can get this posted before I go to dance. Thanks for the reviews, I really love them, and there is more to Buffy's father raping her which I will get into this chapter. It's mostly going to be about Buffy and Spike hopefully it won't be corny : ) and I completely agree with Imzadi.  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own Spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Buffy rested her head on Spike's shoulder and let herself be held. It felt nice, having someone holding her.  
  
"Are you ok love?" Spike asked breaking the silence, he had been thinking about what Buffy had told him for the past ten minutes and he wanted to go and rip her fathers' throat out.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Look, I don't have to be on duty for a couple of hours. Why don't we . . . I dunno, have breakfast or something?" Buffy asked feeling foolish  
  
"I would love that"  
  
Buffy reluctantly pulled herself away from Spike's grip and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Well we got coffee, and . . ." Buffy looked through her cupboards and found little else except for a pop tart, "Ooo a pop tart. S'mores" Buffy added as she looked at the package  
  
"We can split it if you want"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine pet, thanks anyway. I'll just have some of that coffee." Spike said sitting down at the table  
  
Buffy made a pot of coffee and sat down at the table opposite of Spike.  
  
"I think he's still alive." Buffy said quietly  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father"  
  
"Well let me tell you something love, if I ever see him I will rip his throat out.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile weakly at the statement. She looked up at him, met his eyes, and found that there was no humor, he was completely serious.  
  
"I think I would do that myself. But thanks for the offer."  
  
"Anytime. So, if you don't mind my asking, how did you end up here?"  
  
"We moved a lot, my father and I. That's all I remember. That and the-. I got away, somehow, I'm still not sure how I managed to, and I think he was passed out or something and the door was unlocked. Anyway, these cops found me and I was raised for a little while in foster homes until someone wanted me. It was getting to the point where I would hear the supervisors saying I would be here until I was eighteen because no one wants a foster teenager. Until one day, this woman came in, god she was the sweetest thing. Her name was Joyce and I guess she felt bad for me or something because she took me in. I stayed with her until I was about nineteen; I moved to the city and became a cop. I came home one weekend and found her dead on the couch. Turns out she was having problems with her brain, headaches and whatnot. She went in for surgery to get rid of a tumor and didn't tell me about it. I would have been there right by her side the entire time I would have found the time and been with her."  
  
Spike came around the table and brushed a tear away from her eye. Buffy tried to push him away but he just drew her into an embrace and held her there.  
  
"I took her maiden name as a sort of remembrance. I loved her, I really did." Buffy buried her head in Spike's shoulder again and wept  
  
When her tears had dried up Spike looked at her face; red, blotchy but still beautiful.  
  
"So why did you want to become a cop?" He asked  
  
"Because I didn't want to be a victim"  
  
"But you're not a victim"  
  
"Then I wanted to stand for the people that are. No one deserves to go through what I went through. And I swear to god if I ever see my father's face I will kill him, I won't even hesitate." Buffy said getting up  
  
"Look, I have to get ready to go into the station. You can, I don't know, crash here or something for a while if you want."  
  
"That's alright love, I have work myself."  
  
"Alright then. I was serious before, about you not telling anyone. Because if you do, I will kill you."  
  
"How thrilling"  
  
Buffy and Spike made it into Buffy's bedroom to pull some clothes on, they didn't say a word to each other and as Buffy made her way to the door she figured she may as well be courteous and say something before she left.  
  
"I'll- uh, see ya"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Buffy shut the door and Spike just stared at it in awe of the amazing woman that had just walked through before he gathered his things and made his way out.  
  
A/N: I know it's really really short but I thought I'd leave you something before I left for dance, I cranked that out as fast as I could. I hope you liked it, it was mostly an info chapter, please review and I promise the next one will be longer : )  
  
.:Faith:. 


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Ok, I'm going to make this chapter as long as I possibly can. I'm going to do something a little different, and I hope to god it works out. Thanks for all the great reviews, they've really helped me in deciding what I'm going to do later in the story so thanks and keep on reviewing! : )  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own Spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Buffy walked into her office and shut the door behind her. She hung her beige jacket on the rack, sat down in her chair and thought about what she had just told Spike. She couldn't believe that she had told him all of that information about her father so quickly, and without a fight.  
  
Her thoughts however where interrupted when Tara walked in to find her partner deep in thought.  
  
"Sir, Your meeting with Dr. Giles is in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right out."  
  
Buffy let her thoughts stew for a minute then decided that she had a job to do and tried to clear her mind as she walked out her wood door, through the bullpen and into the elevator.  
  
Dr. Giles was the best criminal profiler in Los Angeles. He had helped Buffy on several cases in the past and she valued his opinion. He also had developed a personal relationship with Buffy, he was like the father that she had never had.  
  
As Buffy walked up to Giles' door she told Tara to stay put.  
  
Buffy knocked before opening and saw Giles sitting in a chair drinking tea and gazing out the window.  
  
"Hate to interrupt . . ." Buffy began as she stepped further into the room  
  
Giles seemed to come out of his stupor and acknowledged her presence.  
  
"Ah, Buffy. How are you doing today?" Giles asked with a hint of English in his voice, as he got up and started to make some tea  
  
"I'm alright. I need to talk to you about my latest case." Buffy said as she sat down in one of the fluffy blue chairs  
  
"Oh, right. You need a profile I assume?" he asked while handing her the tea  
  
"Yes, as soon as possible." Buffy spoke quickly resting the delicate white china on her knee.  
  
"Well let me see if I can be of some use to you." Giles began  
  
"You're looking for a man aged between twenty three and forty. He's arrogant, cocky. He thinks he can get the best of you."  
  
"He won't"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he won't. He likely had issues with some sort of mother figure when he was smaller. That would explain why he is targeting women as his victims. He wants to take away what makes them female, he wants them degraded. He abhors women but at the same time finds them fascinating. I'm afraid that's all I can give you at this point so soon." Giles finished, taking a sip of herbal tea  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it" Buffy rose setting the cup on a table and began to leave  
  
"Buffy, is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you say otherwise?"  
  
"You seem, distracted is all. Nothing's bothering you at all?" Giles asked studying her closely  
  
"Look, I'm not here for a consult alright? I need to go do my job." Buffy spun on her heel and started to leave when Giles, again, stopped her.  
  
"You had another nightmare didn't you?" Giles asked quietly  
  
Buffy turned slowly and stared hard at Giles  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"No. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do" Buffy said as she left the room not stopping to pick Tara up, she walked right to the elevator.  
  
"Is everything alright sir?" Tara asked when the doors closed  
  
"First of all, we are equals you don't need to call me sir all the god damn time. I might have trained you, but we are equals. And secondly, the next fucking person that asks me if I'm alright is going to get hit." Buffy said angrily  
  
"Where are we going?" Tara asked breaking the silence in Buffy's car. They had been driving for ten minutes and Tara had no idea what was going on.  
  
"We're going to pay Warren another visit, I feel like kicking a lying nerd around. This is how it's going to lay out, I'm going to get a call on my cell, I'm going to be pissed but I'm going to take it, you are then going to come in and play good sympathetic cop. See if you can get something out of him that I didn't get." Buffy said as she pulled into the parking garage to Warren's apartment complex  
  
Buffy rapped fiercely on Warren's apartment door for the second time that week.  
  
Warren answered the door and started to close it when Buffy slapped a hand on the door and pushed it open.  
  
"Not a good idea Warren. You're going to answer some questions that I've had brewing for a few hours."  
  
Buffy's back was turned and Warren grabbed her arm angrily.  
  
"Oh please. Give me a reason." Said Buffy in a low threatening voice  
  
Warren dropped her arm and asked her, "What the hell are you doing in my home? We had this cleared up."  
  
"No we didn't. And what the hell are you doing lying to me?"  
  
"I-I don- don't know what you're talking about." Warren said backing up into a chair  
  
"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. Record on; Interview with Meers, Warren. Interview being conducted by Summers, Detective Buffy. Also present is McClay, Detective Tara. Interview being held at Sunridge apartment complex. Now, Warren, want to tell me why you lied to me?" Buffy asked sweetly  
  
"I told you, I- I didn't lie to you."  
  
"I beg to differ. You told me that you found your sister on the couch presumably dead, a pill bottle next to her that she had taken. There were no drugs in her system except for the drug that made her loopy when the killer raped her."  
  
"I- I didn't know if she had taken the pills or not."  
  
"God Warren, you know, I really hate liars." Buffy slapped her hands on either side of the chairs arms, "Now tell me, why did you kill your sister?" Buffy yelled  
  
A tear ran down Warren's cheek but Buffy was fresh out of sympathy for him.  
  
"I didn't kill her."  
  
"Oh come on. You beat her up, you raped her and then you cut her up. You don't have an alibi, no one saw you, well except your sister. You're telling me that you didn't want to feel what it was like to have more power than someone? I looked at your record Warren, your little girlfriend Katrina, claims you beat her and kicked her down a flight of stairs. Seems to me you have a little problem with women don't you?"  
  
"I- I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure you do. Your father beat your mother, and then taught you that it was alright for you to beat women when they don't behave the way they're supposed to am I right? You learned from your father that beating women was just an everyday thing, so tell me again. Why did you kill your sister?" Buffy snarled at him when her phone rang.  
  
"God damn it. I have to take this. McClay, get something out of him." Buffy stormed out the off and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry about her. She's had a rough couple of days. Can I get you something? Water?" Tara asked sweetly  
  
"No, no I'm fine. That woman is horrible." Warren said shaken  
  
"She's not so bad, she's really stressing about this case and it would really help us out if you had some sort of an alibi." Tara did her best to act shy and blush a little  
  
"Well unfortunetly I don't have an alibi." Warren said as he became more comfortable thinking that he had gotten rid of the tiger and gotten himself a kitten.  
  
"I know, but maybe you could think back real hard and try to think if anyone saw you?"  
  
"No, no, I don't think anyone saw me except for Katrina before I left. You know, Katrina and I really aren't doing so well. Maybe some night you would like to have some dinner privately?" Warren said as he got up and traced a finger down Tara's arm, turning the charm on  
  
Many revolting and non flattering comments ran through Tara's head; however she decided to suck them down and blushed.  
  
"Gee, I don't know if me partner would like that."  
  
"She wouldn't have to know. She doesn't know what you do every hour of the day does she?"  
  
"No, she doesn't. I'm sorry Mr. Meers, I'm afraid I have to leave." Tara said as she started toward the door  
  
Warren gently grabbed her arm and turned her towards him, "Don't forget about that dinner"  
  
Hoping she had one more blush in her, Tara tried and apparently succeeded as she said, "I won't" and walked out the door  
  
As soon as the door shut behind Tara she made several gagging noises that Buffy just had to smile at.  
  
"Ok I'm over it." Tara said when she was finished  
  
"Did you get anything out of him?"  
  
"No, just that he's a creep. That's about it."  
  
"Well we already knew that. Take an hour personal." Buffy said as they headed toward her car  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take an hour personal. I need to make a stop." Buffy said as she got into her car and drove off leaving Tara standing in the parking garage  
  
"Don't worry about me. . . I'm sure I can find my own transportation."  
  
Buffy walked up the steps and knocked on another apartment door, this time for comfort.  
  
Cordelia Chase opened the door in a swirl of color. Her flaming red halter top and blinding white skirt fluttered behind her as she opened the door and hugged Buffy.  
  
"Oh my god, Buffy! I haven't seen you in ages! Come in," Cordelia said as she moved aside  
  
"I've missed you too Cordelia" Buffy said smiling  
  
Cordelia sat down on her off-white couch and smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"So how've you been? Anything new going on? Gossip of anything?" Cordelia asked excited  
  
"No, nothing's going on, just wanted to stop by and see you." Buffy lied  
  
"Alright now I know something's up. You never 'just stop by to see me'. Dish it."  
  
"I slept with Spike Raleigh." Buffy confessed finding a new interest in her boots  
  
"You what?!" Cordelia yelled as she jumped out of her chair  
  
"You- you slept with- with Spike Raleigh?! Was he good? Well of course he's good, he's Spike I mean just look at him. How in the hell did this happen and why did you not call me as soon as it was over?!"  
  
"Ok, first of all, calm down. It's not that big a deal."  
  
"Oh you're about to get hit. How can you say that?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. Ok, it is a big deal. I slept with him."  
  
"You bet your ass you did. You know what we need? We need some alcohol." Cordelia said as she made her way to the kitchen  
  
"I can't, I'm on duty. Coffee if you got it."  
  
Cordelia poured herself a drink and fixed Buffy some coffee.  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
"I am so not going to talk about that with you." Buffy said taking the coffee she offered  
  
"Why not? Come on, I haven't had decent gossip in ages, you need to give me something!" begged Cordelia  
  
"It was- nice."  
  
"That's it? That's all I get? You fucked the hottest guy in LA and it was- nice? Something is seriously wrong with you." Scowling, Cordelia took a sip of her drink and made a face  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh out loud. It felt good to laugh, really laugh. She hadn't done that in a week or two.  
  
"Alright it was amazing."  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
An hour with Cordelia Chase did things to a girl. And that was just what Buffy had needed to get her through the day.  
  
As Buffy walked into her office Tara came to the door and said, "The commander wants to see you."  
  
"Great, just what I need to complete my day."  
  
Buffy up to Commander Kate Lockleys's office and knocked, the only response that came was a grunt and Buffy moved into the small cramped office.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yes, I did. How are things progressing with the Ross Homicide?" Kate asked as she looked up from her mountain of paperwork and met Buffy's eyes.  
  
"Progress is slow. I have two main suspects, Spike Raleigh and Warren Meers."  
  
"Isn't Warren the brother of Sydney?"  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
"And you think he killed his sister. Man it takes all kinds."  
  
"Yes sir it does. I'm requesting I put together a team including Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg from the technology department."  
  
"Granted. Now how are things with the media?"  
  
Buffy suppressed a sigh and went on, "Anya Jenkins of Channel 25 is pushing for a one on one and an interview with the suspects."  
  
"I advise you to not give into her requests. The media at this point should not be advised of anything except that the investigation is ongoing." Kate said  
  
"I agree sir."  
  
"Go do your job Detective"  
  
Buffy exited the office and headed toward the elevator to make a stop at the technology department. Tara caught her before the doors closed and told Buffy, "You know, as your partner, you are required to tell me where you're going so that I can tag along."  
  
"I didn't know that. Thanks for that little bit of trivia."  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"You ask that too much McClay."  
  
"I'm just wondering."  
  
As the silver elevator doors opened, Tara and Buffy stepped into a whole other world.  
  
The technology department might have been stuck at desks, but that didn't keep them any less busy.  
  
Cubes around the room were buzzing with people working on different cases, deciphering codes and schematics.  
  
Buffy and Tara walked through the mass of techno-geeks and stopped at one of the last cubes.  
  
"Hey Rosenberg, long time no see."  
  
Willow looked up from her cube and smiled as she saw Buffy and Tara.  
  
"Hey Summers. Been a while. Hi Tara." Willow added shyly brushing her red hair out of her eyes.  
  
"You've been working on the Ross case right?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah I have, and I got something for you." Willow said as she rummaged through files and papers on her desk.  
  
"This is all that was on her computer. Normal e-mail, web surfing, that kind of stuff. But, there was one e-mail that I found interesting. One to her brother, uh- Warren. She told him that she wouldn't be able to make their next usual date because she thought that she was coming down with something bad and had to stay at home. It only popped because in your report you said that Warren went to her apartment and found her dead."  
  
"Yeah, he did." Buffy added quietly as she thought about the information that had just been passed to her  
  
"Keep up the work Rosenberg, stay in touch."  
  
"Will do" Willow said glancing at Tara then burying herself back in her work  
  
Buffy and Tara crossed the room to another cube.  
  
Tara had a dreamy look on her face and when Buffy noticed she said, "What's with you?"  
  
"Nothing" Tara sighed  
  
Buffy and Tara stopped at another cube, this time being greeted by Xander Harris. The dark haired man smiled warmly at the two and moved in for a hug then stopped himself.  
  
"Oh right, image thing." He said  
  
Buffy smiled weakly and gave Xander a reassuring pat on the arm.  
  
"How've you been?" Buffy asked  
  
"Good. And you?"  
  
"Fine. Now that we've gotten all cozy, you've been working with Rosenberg on the Ross case right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So, what have you got for me?"  
  
"Well, nothing really out of the blue. A few calls from her brother, a few calls to her brother. Some other calls to family and friends. Nothing really sparked nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"Ok, keep checking and keep in touch."  
  
"Sure thing. Oh, and Summers?" Xander called to Buffy's retreating form  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You should come by here more often." Xander smiled as he went back to work  
  
"I just have to get something from my office then we can leave." Buffy said as she made a bee-line to her office to grab a file then raced back to the elevator.  
  
"Oh, hey Summers!"  
  
Buffy heard her name and turned around to see Anya running toward her, camera in toe.  
  
"Anya I don't have time for you"  
  
"Wait, wait, don't shoot me down so quickly. I need a one on one with you as soon as possible."  
  
"Anya I can't give that to you, not now. I'll give you what I can when I can." Buffy walked into the elevator and waited for the doors to close  
  
"But- I thought that- I nee-"was all Buffy heard as she smiled when the doors closed and cut Anya off  
  
Buffy and Tara got into Buffy's snow white vehicle and Buffy started the car, or at least, attempted to.  
  
"Oh come on, don't do this to me you piece of shit not now." Buffy continued to try and start the car, and the car continued to not cooperate.  
  
"Oh my god, I hate you" Buffy said giving up after five minutes, she rested her head on the steering wheel.  
  
"It's ok sir. I'm sure if you try it in a few minutes it will start."  
  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Buffy mumbled  
  
She pulled her head off the steering wheel and gave the car another try. This time it decided to start and made Buffy not punch a hole through the dashboard.  
  
Buffy peeled out of the garage and onto the street. As they stopped at a light Buffy daydreamed as she watched the pedestrians pass by.  
  
One pedestrian however caught her eye.  
  
Because one pedestrian was her father.  
  
A/N: MWAAHAHHA! I just had to say that. You thought I killed him didn't you? Go on, you know you did haha. This puts quite the spin on the story. I was going to do something different, and I can't remember what it was as I got half way through the chapter, lol oh well I'm sure it will come to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter I made it as long as I could at midnight. Review as always and I hope you like that I put Cordelia in as Buffy's friend. Even though it's kind of straying from the storyline on Buffy, ah well, they were close enough friends at the end of season three. : )  
  
.:Faith:. 


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Ok, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I'm seeing a movie tomorrow and I have dance so if I'm not too tired when I get home I'll update. Can't leave my loving fans hanging, lol. Once again, I'm going to try and make this as long as I can, I've found that if I just write and not look at the page number it's a lot easier to write more. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review ;)  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly, the little exerts with Buffy and spike bickering is from a really good book vengeance in death by jd robb. Check it out, its really good. I don't own that either.  
  
Rating: R mostly for language  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Buffy sat behind the wheel of her car frozen in shock. She was sure it was her father, it had to be. His face was still etched in her mind from when she was little. Granted that was about 15 years ago, he still looked the same.  
  
Their eyes met and at that moment they recognized each other.  
  
"Sir, Summers? Buffy?" Tara asked watching her partner's reaction to seeing a pedestrian. Tara nudged Buffy and asked when Buffy came back to reality, "Are you ok?"  
  
Buffy was sheet white and her blood was cold.  
  
"I'm fine." Buffy sped off as the light turned green making Tara yelp  
  
As Buffy made a screeching stop at the morgue Tara had to ask again, "Seriously, are you alright? You seem a little freaked."  
  
"I told you I'm fine. Drop it." Buffy snapped as she walked up the stairs to the dead house.  
  
Tara stood by the car in shock looking at Buffy as she walked through the doors of the morgue. Tara eventually followed and as she reached the lobby found her partner deep in argument with another secretary that wasn't Tia.  
  
"Listen you bottle blonde little bitch. You're going to let me in to see Ms. Burkle if I have to beat you senseless until you get it through your fucking head that I need to see her and I need to see her now." Buffy yelled as she moved closer to the blondes face  
  
"I don't know what I can tell you miss. I can't let you see her."  
  
"Listen, Harmony," Buffy said reading her name tag and thought, seriously? "You are now interfering in a Police Investigation and I can haul your ass into the station and have you arrested."  
  
"Fine, alright, jeez. No need to get all 'cops' on me." Harmony said as she flipped her long blonde hair behind her ear and called Fred to tell her that Buffy and partner where on their way to see her.  
  
Buffy pushed her way through the doors to the lab fiercely and yelled at Fred, "I need everything you have on the Ross murder."  
  
Fred looked up from the body she was studying and made a 'huh' face.  
  
"I need hair follicles, nail clippings, anything and everything you have that was found in on or near Marcy Ross and Sydney Meers."  
  
"I-uh, already gave you all the information I had, but I can give it to you again if you want."  
  
"Yeah, send it over to my office at the station." Buffy said storming out the doors she had just walked through.  
  
Fred looked at Tara with worry and asked, "What's with her?"  
  
Tara just shrugged and moved through the doors following Buffy.  
  
Buffy drove in silence then pulled over at a park and got out.  
  
"Go get us some food" Buffy said as she gave Tara some money to go over to the nearby vendor and sat at a nearby bench.  
  
Tara came back with a couple of hot dogs and two cokes.  
  
Tara sat next to Buffy, handed her a hot dog with everything and a coke and asked her, "I know I must sound like a broken record. But you seem like something is really bothering you. Are you alright?"  
  
"My father was one of the pedestrians earlier." Buffy said studying her coke  
  
"Oh." Tara said unsure of what that meant  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Buffy saw two girls standing by a fountain talking. One pulled out a knife and stuck it in her gut. She then fell back into the fountain with a splash.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said dropping her hot dog and running over to where the girl had been standing  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?" Buffy asked as she reached the scene  
  
"She- she wa- was just going to sh- sh- show me her ret- retractable knife fo- for her new play. And- and sh- she just . . . died." The girl said sobbing  
  
"Ok, what's your name" asked Buffy  
  
"Kit"  
  
"Ok and what was the other girl's name?"  
  
"Dawn, Dawn McNamara." Kit said  
  
"Ok, I'm going to have you go with my partner here Detective McClay, she's going to ask you a few questions ok?"  
  
"Ok," Kit said as Tara wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her away to go sit on a bench  
  
Buffy stepped into the fountain and pulled the girl out. She set her gently on the concrete and began her investigation.  
  
"This girl can't be anymore than 17." Buffy said looking down at the brown haired brown eyed girl  
  
When Tara came back she told her to turn the record on.  
  
"Victim has been stabbed through the stomach. Female age approximately seventeen, height, five seven, weight around one twenty. No other wounds have been found on body as of yet. Let's call it in." Buffy said rising  
  
"The girl, Kit, said that the knife was retractable and that it was just an accident, for show." Tara said for the first time since she had come back from questioning Kit.  
  
Buffy picked the knife up out of the water and studied it, "No retractable, no accident. It's Homicide. Bag and tag her McClay."  
  
Buffy and Tara made their second trip to the morgue for the day, and as Buffy made her way into the lounge sneering at Harmony, Harmony automatically paged Fred to let her know that Buffy was there. Buffy gave her a sunny, semi-eerie smile and made her way through the doors that held the dead.  
  
Fred looked up as Buffy came barreling into her lab again and asked her, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want everything you got on Dawn McNamara." Buffy said as she made her way to the table where down was already laid out, the standard Y-incision made across her chest.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I'm in the middle of getting you everything." Fred said going back to her work  
  
"What can you tell me so far?"  
  
"The knife wound killed her, obviously. She had a lovely last meal of chocolate shake and broke her shoulder a few years back but it healed very nicely."  
  
"That's all?" Buffy asked temper starting to peak  
  
"Well I did just get her ten minutes ago, just barely opened her stomach."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry, give me what you can when you can."  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
Buffy walked into her office with her thoughts buzzing around her head and a blonde somebody sitting in her chair with his legs propped up on her desk.  
  
"Get out" Buffy said as she walked over and pushed his legs off her desk  
  
"Oh come on love, I just got here." Spike said as he got up and stepped closer to her.  
  
"You know, I could call in a couple of three hundred pound guards that would just have their day made if they could haul your ass out of here." Buffy said jutting out her chin in defiance  
  
"What's wrong pet?"  
  
Buffy walked over to shut her office door from people eavesdropping.  
  
"I saw my father today."  
  
"What?" Spike asked in a deep cold voice that had danger written all over it  
  
"At a cross walk; I was waiting for the light to change, and I saw him, he saw me. He knows what I look like."  
  
Spike walked over to her and started to pull her into an embrace but she just backed up.  
  
"No, not here. People will see. We'll go somewhere else."  
  
Buffy opened the door and started to make her way out with Spike in toe.  
  
"Whoo go Buffy! It's about time you got laid!" said Officer Bowers that Buffy never really liked.  
  
Buffy walked over to her, grabbed her by the lapels of her shirt and slammed her against the wall angrily.  
  
"It would do you good, Bowers, to keep your fat mouth shut before you get your ass kicked, and everyone here will swear you tripped over your own feet. Keep it in mind." Buffy said releasing her and storming off to the elevators.  
  
As the silver doors shut Spike turned to her and said, "That was bloody amazing! Remind me never to piss you off love."  
  
Buffy weakly smiled and hurried off to her car.  
  
"Maybe you should, I don't know, talk to your father or something?" Spike said and immediately regretted saying it  
  
Buffy spun around making Spike think, if looks could put a stake through the heart.  
  
"You don't understand do you? My father beat and raped me when I was a little girl. There is no possible way I am going to talk to him."  
  
"Of course, I'm wrong. You shouldn't talk to him. Bad idea. Forget I said anything."  
  
"I mean, hell I don't even know what I would do if I saw him. I'd probably kill him."  
  
"Talking might help get out some aggression."  
  
"What are you, are fucking psychiatrist now?"  
  
"Doughnut?" Spike asked as he took a chocolate covered doughnut out of the pink box that he had been holding.  
  
"You think that you can bribe me with a doughnut?" asked Buffy frowning  
  
"I know your weaknesses, love. Plus you're a cop, and cops never turn down doughnuts." He added smirking  
  
Buffy took the doughnut and took a bite out of it.  
  
"I'm still pissed at you."  
  
"I'm devastated, pet."  
  
"Oh, shut up. I'm taking you home." She said as she took another bite  
  
"In all honesty, maybe you should talk to him."  
  
"Me talking to my father is only slightly more likely than me dancing naked on the Sunset Strip."  
  
"Well, pet, if the Sunset Strip intimidates you, maybe we could try the naked dancing at my place?" asked Spike who was still smirking at her  
  
"Bite me." Buffy said as she took the second to last bite out of the doughnut  
  
"Pet, I'd love to, but you're on duty."  
  
"Get in the goddamn car." Buffy ordered hitting him lightly in the arm  
  
"Buffy, these public displays of affection must stop. I have a reputation you know."  
  
"Keep it up; Ill give you a public display that'll have you limping for a week."  
  
"Oh, now I'm excited."  
  
"Just get in the car."  
  
As Buffy made it up to her apartment, Spike following behind, Spike decided it would be the perfect time to kiss her.  
  
Buffy pulled away and said, "Are you crazy? Someone could see" she said as she pulled out her keys and opened the door  
  
As soon as she had shut the door behind her Spike had her in an embrace and was kissing her with as much passion as he could muster.  
  
Buffy pulled away so that she could breathe, although her head was spinning and her blood was sizzling beneath her skin.  
  
"This wasn't why I asked you here." Buffy said  
  
"And why did you ask me here?" Spike asked smirking  
  
"I'm not sure actually." Buffy said shaking her head laughing a bit  
  
"Well, in that case," Spike caught her in another kiss and stumbled over to the couch where they both tumbled down onto the harsh couch pillows.  
  
When Buffy woke to the breaking dawn shining through the blinds on the windows, Buffy glanced down to the sleeping mass of platinum blonde in her arms.  
  
Spike mumbled something in his sleep and Buffy leaned in closer to hear him, since she was curious.  
  
"Mmm, I love you Buffy," Spike mumbled as he tried to turn over and fell off of the couch.  
  
Spike woke with a start and asked, "Why am I on the floor?"  
  
Buffy, in a state of shock, looked at him with wide eyes and said, "Did you just say you love me?"  
  
A/N: Sorry I have to end it there. I'm sorry it's short but I had a mad case of writer's block which was driving me crazy. Hopefully it will wear off by tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter despite my writer's block. Review, as always : )  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
P.S. Oh and yes, Dawn McNamara is Dawn Summers, just a different last name . . . wanted to clear that up for anyone confused. I don't like Dawn so I figured I'd kill her : ) 


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: Alright, I just made about 18 dollars and I'm feeling pretty good. I got a regular babysitting job that pays like 30 dollars a day, not bad. Ok, anyway, story news. I don't know how much I'll be able to update in the coming weeks because I have summer school and a new job. I will try as hard as I can to update on a regular basis but don't hold it against me if I don't update for like a week. Hopefully my writer's block has faded away and this will be good. Enjoy.  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly, the little exerts with Buffy and spike talking after the car is from a really good book vengeance in death by J.D. Robb. Check it out, it's really good. I don't own that either.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
"Spike? Did you just say you loved me?" Buffy asked again when Spike didn't answer  
  
"Are you daft? Of course I didn't. And anyway, I was asleep. I don't know what I was saying." Spike lied  
  
Buffy seemed satisfied with that since she didn't want to have to deal with the emotional declaration. She lifted herself from the couch and proceeded to the kitchen where she then made herself coffee.  
  
As soon as her coffee was ready she poured it in a cup and drank deeply as if it were water.  
  
"I need to go take a shower." Buffy told Spike and headed toward her bathroom  
  
Buffy stripped letting the clothes lay where they had fallen. She turned the hot water on to scalding and stepped into the steam.  
  
After she had burned herself red, Buffy wrapped a towel around herself and stepped to the mirror. She wiped it as clean as she could and stared at herself.  
  
What can Spike see in me? She thought. When she looked at herself all she saw was short blonde choppy hair, a skinny five feet three inch form, a small face set off by high cheekbones a small mouth and wide green eyes.  
  
I don't get it. He can have any girl he wants, and he chooses me. I just don't get it. She thought  
  
Buffy sighed opening the door without realizing that Spike was still there.  
  
Spike sauntered over to her with a lustful look in his eyes.  
  
"Nuh-uh. I'm not playing any of your perverted games pal." Buffy said as she tried to move quickly to her bedroom.  
  
Spike gave her an innocent look and just simply said, "What?"  
  
"Don't even give me that look. I'll be out in a minute." Buffy said closing the door to her bedroom, much to Spike's dislike.  
  
As Buffy opened the door, Spike was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hmm, looks like he left." Buffy said aloud  
  
Buffy grabbed her cell phone, communicator and keys as she moved toward the door, out of her world and into the world of death.  
  
Buffy walked into her office and listened to her voice mail. Most messages where badgering reporters wanting anything on the case. But one would not give up, because one was Anya Jenkins.  
  
Buffy bit back a sigh and decided to deal with Anya later.  
  
"Summers, Commander Lockley wants to see you." Tara said hanging onto the door frame of the door.  
  
"Ok, I'll be right there."  
  
Buffy stared at her computer screen scowling at it because it wouldn't do what she wanted it to do; finally surrendering she got up and made her way to the Commanders office.  
  
Buffy knocked as she got to the door and moved into the office when she was motioned inside.  
  
Commander Lockely and another man sat in a chair opposite her watched Buffy as she moved into the office and spoke to the Commander.  
  
"What's this about Commander?"  
  
"It has come to our attention that you have a personal connection with the case. We are now asking that you pass this case onto someone else." The man said briskly  
  
"And who are you?" Buffy asked  
  
"Wesley Wyndam-Price. I'm with Internal Affairs."  
  
"And you think that I have a personal connection with this case?" Buffy asked skeptically  
  
"Yes. With one of the suspects." Wesley said not meeting Buffy's eyes  
  
"One of the suspects? I have no idea what you're talking about but I can assure you that I do not have a personal connection with any of the suspects." Buffy said angrily  
  
"Someone saw you leaving with Spike Raleigh yesterday afternoon." Wesley told her meeting her eyes now  
  
Damn Bowers. Buffy thought. "That was purely business. I was taking him to a place that he felt more comfortable with me questioning him."  
  
"And was that place your bed?" Wesley asked getting up  
  
"Price stand down. You are out of line." Kate said before Buffy could flare her temper, for the first time since Buffy had entered the room  
  
"Now, if Buffy tells me that it was just business I have no reason to doubt her. She has a clean record, not a mark on it. I seriously doubt that she is sleeping with a suspect. Unless you are?" Kate asked Buffy  
  
A million thoughts passed through Buffy's head but she was determined to not let her emotions show on her face so she kept her eyes cold and flat, her face emotionless.  
  
"No sir. I'm not." She answered  
  
"Alright Detective, you are dismissed."  
  
Buffy controlled her temper until she reached the Bullpen of the Homicide Division. She stormed over to Bower's cube, grabbed her by the neck and for the second time in twenty four hours, pushed her against the wall making all eyes fall on the pair.  
  
"Where the hell do you get off telling IAB that I am sleeping with a suspect?" Buffy spat in her face  
  
"You are aren't you? We all saw you leave with him." Bowers choked out  
  
"That does not mean that I am sleeping with him. I was taking him to a remote location where he would feel comfortable in my questioning him." Buffy said coldly not letting go of her grip  
  
"Fine. But I'm reporting this little incident to Internal Affairs." Bowers said when Buffy let her fall to the floor in a heap rubbing her neck  
  
Bowers ran off right when Buffy announced to the pen, "Listen up everyone. I don't know what Bowers told you and frankly I don't give a shit. But I do not sleep with anyone connected to a case. And if anyone says otherwise you will have a lot more problems than a sore neck. Do I make myself clear?" Buffy asked the group  
  
Everyone stayed silent.  
  
"Good." Buffy said as she made her way into her office to review case work  
  
Buffy was looking over the DNA, computer and telephone facts from each of the homicides searching for a link when she spotted it.  
  
Each of the women had made or received a phone call, sent or received an e- mail from one person. Hank Peele  
  
"Son of a god damn bitch." Buffy said  
  
Buffy came rushing out of her office making Tara poke her head out of her cube and ask, "What's going on Summers?"  
  
"I just found our killer."  
  
Buffy made her way to Commander Lockley's office and barged in without knocking.  
  
"I need a request for a team to be put together immediately." Buffy said panting a little  
  
"Done. But may I ask why I'm granting this request?" Kate asked not looking up from her paperwork  
  
"Because I think I have our killer" Buffy said rushing out  
  
They all met in Buffy's apartment as she debriefed the team.  
  
"His central is The Villa apartments in Downtown Los Angeles address, 5555 West 6th street, apartment 258. I need schematics to this building and this room. He's killed three women; he's not going to get away from us. Rosenberg and Harris, I need you to get into his computer and make sure that he is the one sending these women e-mails. After you're done with that, Harris, you're with me. I also need you to cut the phone lines and the power to the elevators so that he can't escape that way. McClay I want you at the front entrance, make sure that no one he does not get out. Bauer, I need you and Levinson to block another two exits. Get as many men as you can if you need them. This man right here is not going to get away from us. We move tomorrow at oh fourteen hundred. You're dismissed." Buffy said looking towards the picture of Hank that was hanging on a board.  
  
Buffy had sent her team out and was un-strapping her harness when a knock was at her door.  
  
Buffy went to the door, not looking to see who it was, opened it.  
  
Spike came rushing in, catching Buffy by the waist. He shut the door with his foot, moved in further, and kissed Buffy hard on the mouth.  
  
"What was that for?" Buffy asked quietly  
  
"I love you." Spike said looking in her eyes  
  
"Oh Jesus." She said pushing away from him  
  
"I know you don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you." Spike said moving toward the door and opening it  
  
Buffy grabbed him by the arm stopping him.  
  
"Don't go. Please?"  
  
"Alright" he said shutting the door  
  
Buffy kissed him, long and passionately. She put all of her emotions into this one kiss. She wanted him to know how she felt about him even if she couldn't voice it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That's what I get for saying I love you? A bloody thank you?" Spike said laughing  
  
"Shut up. Just, thank you for all you've done for me in the past few weeks."  
  
"No problem pet."  
  
Buffy woke the next morning before dawn. She couldn't sleep because she was too nervous about the events that were going to happen.  
  
"You should get some more sleep." Spike said rolling over to face her pacing form  
  
"Can't sleep" Buffy said wearing a hole in the carpet  
  
"Maybe we can work that to our advantage." Spike said smirking as he caught her at her waist making her tumble onto him as she yelped  
  
Buffy woke three hours later revived, refreshed and relaxed.  
  
She made her way to the kitchen, made a pot of coffee, then turned to her computer to go over the plan for later that day.  
  
She got up when the coffee was ready then went back to where she was and went over it in her head.  
  
Willow and Xander had sent her the schematics of the room and apartment building. She kept going over them. She didn't want her father to skip out on her. She wasn't sure if she was focusing everything she had on this case because he was a murderer or because he was her father. She asked herself that at least ten times that morning.  
  
"They could demolish that building and you would be able to rebuild it just on pure memory." Spike said coming over to Buffy  
  
"I just want to be ready that's all."  
  
"Love, you will be ready. You are more than ready. You have a great team; you're going to get him."  
  
"You have no idea what great satisfaction I'm going to have when I lock him in a cage for the rest of his life." Buffy said coldly  
  
Spike just rubbed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.  
  
A knock was heard at the door and Buffy shot out of her chair making Spike stumble backwards.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
The door opened and in came Buffy's team. All of them.  
  
"You don't see this." Buffy told them referring to Spike  
  
"See what?" Xander said giving Buffy a reassuring smile  
  
"God damn, that's what you look like without your shirt on?" Tara asked gawking as did Willow  
  
Spike just smirked at the two very female eyes undressing the rest of him.  
  
"I'll just go put some clothes on and get out of your way."  
  
"You do that." Buffy said  
  
When Spike left, she began debriefing her team.  
  
When Buffy and Tara pulled up to The Villas, Buffy said, "Let's go get us a killer. Shall we then?"  
  
"We shall then" Tara said stepping out of the car  
  
Buffy started barking orders as she made her way up to the apartment.  
  
She waited, as much as she wanted to kick in the door and take the murdering raping bastard, she couldn't. So she waited.  
  
When Xander made his way to her she called into her communicator, "Everyone be ready. We're going in.  
  
"You go high, I'll go low." Buffy said as she kicked the door in  
  
"LAPD you son of a bitch! Show your face and keep your hands above your head!" Buffy yelled into the apartment sweeping for any signs of him  
  
Xander came back empty handed saying, "There's no one here Summers. Sorry."  
  
"Damn it. God damn it!" Buffy said yelling  
  
"Uh, there was a note addressed to you." Xander said giving her an envelope  
  
Buffy snatched it out of his hand, tore the letter open and read:  
  
_Looks like you almost got me. Too bad you're slower than I am. It would've been nice to have a little reunion with you, don't you think? It will come soon enough.  
  
All my love,  
  
Dad_  
  
"That bastard" Buffy said crumpling the note in her fist

A/N: Ok, I know this is kind of short but I didn't have time to update today so I'm doing this kind of late at night. The next few chapters will be the last and they will be long I promise. They might come later on in the week though, sorry but it's the price to pay for failure in class. Hope you liked and I hope I added some sort of surprise. Review as always : )  
  
.:Faith:.


	11. Chapter Ten: The Final Chapter

A/N: Ok, I think this is going to be the start of possibly three or fewer chapters. Eep, we're down to the line here. I hope to add a few surprises and twists at the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter don't know when I'll be able to update again, hopefully sometimes soon so I won't have to leave you all hanging. Enjoy.  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
P.S. I'm going to separate 'scenes' by . hopefully this works this time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly, the little exerts with Buffy and spike talking after the car is from a really good book vengeance in death by J.D. Robb. Check it out, it's really good. I don't own that either.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
"Summers? Buffy what's wrong?" Xander asked concerned as he saw her crumple the paper  
  
Buffy had to control her temper when she spoke.  
  
"It's nothing. Just another cocky bastard who thinks he got the better of me."  
  
Xander and Buffy exited the apartment and headed for the lobby where Buffy had told everyone to meet.  
  
"I don't know how he knew, but Peele knew we where coming and if I find out that anyone leaked something to him there will be hell to pay, believe me." Buffy said in a low voice  
  
.  
  
Buffy stormed into her apartment and slammed the door shut.  
  
"I'm guessing you didn't catch him" came Spike's voice from the living room  
  
"Why are you always here when I'm pissed?" Buffy asked as she pressed the heel of her hands into her green eyes.  
  
"Don't know, must be lucky or something."  
  
"We lost him. Either he knew we were coming or someone tipped him, I don't know. But we lost him,"  
  
"I'm sorry." Spike said moving toward Buffy. Just as he was about to catch her in an embrace she backed away  
  
"No. I'm too pissed for this right now."  
  
"Alright then. Do you want me to leave you alone?"  
  
"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Spike walked silently out the door, leaving Buffy behind in the dark.  
  
.  
  
Buffy walked into her Division with a low head.  
  
"No one blames you Summers." Came a voice from the cube, she wasn't sure who it belonged to  
  
She just nodded and made her way to her office.  
  
Buffy shut the door, hung her jacket on the rack and sat down.  
  
She began to write her updated report on how she failed to capture a suspect.  
  
When she was finished she decided to hand deliver the report to Commander Lockley herself. She knocked on the door when she got to the Commander's office and stepped in when motioned forward.  
  
"Here is my updated report sir." Buffy said laying the report on her desk  
  
Buffy started to leave but she stopped herself.  
  
"Commander I have to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I lied earlier. I had- have a personal connection with Spike Raleigh." Buffy confessed  
  
"I figured you did from the way you got rigid and kept your face emotionless and your eyes flat." Kate said looking up from her computer  
  
"I shouldn't have lied earlier. I will hand this case over to someone else if you see fit."  
  
"Summers shut the hell up and sit down."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth about to say something then shut it, thinking better of it, and sat in a chair opposite Kate.  
  
"Are you still seeing Spike?" Kate asked, studying Buffy carefully  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you said you have a killer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So I don't see a problem with you seeing Spike as long as he is eliminated from the suspect list."  
  
"Yes, but sir, I lied to you an Internal investigator."  
  
"Jesus Summers do you have to do everything the hard way?" Kate asked with the faintest of smiles  
  
Buffy returned the smile and said, "Yes sir I do."  
  
"Work on that." Kate said returning to the work that awaited her on her computer  
  
Recognizing the sign of dismissal, Buffy exited the room and proceeded to her own office.  
  
.  
  
An hour later, Buffy received a phone call from a lawyer. A lawyer that Buffy had distaste for.  
  
"Why are you harassing my client?" Lindsey's voice said as soon as the call came through  
  
"I did not in any way harass your client Mr. McDonald." Buffy slowly keeping her temper at bay  
  
"I just got a phone call from Mr. Meers, saying how you came into his private home, bullied him into answering your questions and when he wouldn't you harassed him into answering them. Tell me Detective, what kind of Investigation are you running here?"  
  
"I am running a solid investigation here Mr. McDonald and if you think otherwise than you can file an official complaint. Now why don't you stop wasting my time so that I can run my investigation, and you can go back and go defend the murderers." Buffy snarled into the phone as she heard Lindsey about to protest but was cut off by Buffy slamming the phone down.  
  
"I swear to god if I get called Detective in that tone by some fucking lawyer again, someone's going to be in pain." Buffy said as she kicked her desk  
  
.  
  
Tara walked into the conference room that Buffy had scheduled disheveled and giddy.  
  
"What's with you?" Buffy asked  
  
"No- nothing." Tara cleared her throat since it was feeling dry and scratchy  
  
Willow walked in just as Buffy whirled around and sniffed Tara's neck.  
  
"Is that perfume I smell Detective?"  
  
"Um-maybe." Tara blushed furiously as she caught a glimpse of Willow  
  
Buffy caught the exchange and backed away.  
  
"I don't want to know. For sweet Jesus sake. I don't want to know." She said as she busied herself with putting up the murder board  
  
Tara and Willow looked at each other again, smiled shyly and blushed.  
  
The rest of the team came bustling in and had a seat.  
  
"Alright, everyone, this is the man that we are looking for. His name is Hank Peele. I think that he might have exited the premises in a disguise. McClay? Did anyone leave the apartment building?"  
  
"Uh- two women around mid to late forties, both deep in conversation. A man around fifty, black hair around five feet ten inches, medium build. A pizza- "  
  
"Stop. That was our guy." Buffy said  
  
"Are you sure?" Tara asked  
  
"Fits description. Alright people, we're looking for a man around fifty years of age, around five ten, black hair medium build. Goes by Hank Peele or possibly an alias. I need everything you got on this guy and I need it ASAP." Buffy said looking at Willow and Xander  
  
"Digging up something like that is going to take some time." Willow said  
  
"We don't have time. I need you to do it as fast as possible."  
  
"Alright, I'll see what I can get you."  
  
"The rest of you are dismissed." Buffy said as she turned to study the murder board  
  
Where are you, you son of a bitch? She thought. He'd probably pick someplace with style, doesn't like to live in discomfort, not like when I was little. He likes disguises but isn't afraid to show his true colors. He's arrogant, cocky and out to get women as a whole. That's why he picked me. He wanted me to be in on this case because I'm connected to him.  
  
Buffy took a breath in and drew it out quickly.  
  
Oh this all is going to hell in a hand basket, she thought cynically.  
  
.  
  
As Buffy was sitting at her home office drinking coffee, waiting for Willow to turn something up, she got a phone call.  
  
"Summers"  
  
"Buffy, I need you to get down to Haunted right now."  
  
"Anya, what's wrong?" Buffy asked concerned, Anya never asked her to go somewhere unless it was high class, something the club Haunted wasn't.  
  
"I just need you to get down here as soon as possible. Don't ask questions. I'm in the back, in a private room, third from the back." Anya clicked off leaving Buffy puzzled as she stared at the phone  
  
Buffy strapped on her weapon, grabbed her jacket and keys and made her way to the car.  
  
.  
  
As Buffy stepped into Haunted she was amazed that people still came here after the smell.  
  
It reeked of stale sex, booze and sweat. The room was lighted a sickly green color and the floor was littered with god knows what.  
  
Buffy looked around and saw a cheap stripper on stage bending her way around a pole to the amusement of a few cock happy thirty something's that were likely married.  
  
Buffy shook her head and moved towards the back of the room.  
  
A large white man who had the balls enough to block her way told her, "You can't go back there."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Buffy asked as she tried to shove him aside  
  
"I said you can't go back there." Said the big beefy guy shoving her backwards  
  
"I'm a cop you dumbass and if you don't get out of my way I'll haul you down to the station and have you arrested for assaulting an officer." Buffy said as she shoved her badge in his face  
  
"This place don't take kindly to cops." He said coming at Buffy  
  
With a well placed knee kick to the groin the beefy man went tumbling to the floor like a tree.  
  
Buffy sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand as she made her way to the third room back.  
  
"No, no please don't. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. Please don't kill me." Buffy heard Anya pleading for her life when she ran down the corridor and busted through the room.  
  
"Well look at that. Seems my daughter has excellent timing." Hank said as he saw Buffy's face  
  
Buffy froze unable of what to do.  
  
"What's the matter? No hug for dear ol' dad?" Hank said with a sickly smile  
  
"Buffy please do something-"Anya began but was cut off by the knife that was being threateningly pressed to her jugular.  
  
"Let her go. This isn't about her. This is about you and me." Buffy said with surprising control  
  
"See, I was going to kill her first. Actually I was going to rape her, but, not enough time. I'll just have to kill her and get the satisfaction that one more whore is out of the world."  
  
As Hank bent his head to lick Anya's throat, Buffy lunged knocking the knife out of Hank's hand as her fist connected with his nose.  
  
Anya rushed up and looked at the display that played before her while she nursed her sore and somewhat bleeding throat.  
  
"Buffy-?"  
  
"Go Anya, do something right for a change!" Buffy yelled as she got up and circled her father.  
  
Anya ran out of the room as fast as she could, she didn't need telling twice.  
  
"So, this is what it's come down to? The father and the daughter, about to duke it out I might assume."  
  
"Don't call me that. I am not your daughter." Buffy snarled  
  
"I am the thing that created you, me and that little whore that gave birth to you."  
  
"You know nothing about me."  
  
"Oh but you're wrong. I know that you're whoring it up with that rich bastard. I know that you have tried so hard to forget everything that I did to you. Guess again little girl. You will never get rid of me." Hank said as he sprung towards her, catching her off guard she fell backwards  
  
He began hitting her, in the head, in her ribs, wherever he could reach.  
  
She pounded back, having the satisfaction when she heard flesh crack bone. She kneed him in the side, trying to get him off of her; he had her by at least a good 45 pounds.  
  
There was a sickening cracking noise and she wasn't sure if that was his ribs cracking or the cartilage in her knee moving.  
  
She got up off the dust covered floor and circled him again, ignoring the searing pain that shot through her leg every time she took a step.  
  
"I am going to love shutting the door on your cage and knowing that won't ever come out." Buffy gave him an evil smile  
  
"You'll have to catch me and restrain me first." Hank said as he lunged at her again.  
  
Buffy had just enough time to pivot and bring her fist to his face. She heard bone crunching together and assumed that she had broken something but she didn't really care.  
  
Hank fell hard on the floor bringing up dust when he finally hit the ground.  
  
Buffy stood over him, looking at him with disgust, hatred and loathing.  
  
"I beat you, you son of a bitch." She said quietly as she limped towards the door and pulled out her communicator to call for backup  
  
Spike came rushing in the room and all but ran into Buffy.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Spike asked in a rush  
  
"I'm not going to even ask how you knew I was here. I have some minor stuff, nothing to worry about." Buffy said brushing him off  
  
"Love, your face has seen better days and as for your shoulder and your knee? You need to have someone look at that."  
  
"I said I'm fine." Buffy said angrily  
  
Spike looked over her shoulder and the worried look on his face soon turned to dangerous hatred.  
  
"Is that your father?" he asked, his voice strangely cool  
  
"Yes" Buffy said quietly  
  
"Give me a minute with him."  
  
"Spike, backup will be here in a minute-"  
  
"I said give me a minute, stall if you have to. Just leave."  
  
Buffy reluctantly walked out the door and shut it behind her.  
  
.  
  
Spike walked over to Hank and pressed his palm over his mouth to wake him up. Hank stirred violently and Spike just shot him a wicked smile.  
  
"So you're the man that raped and beat the woman I love?" Spike asked calmly  
  
Hank didn't answer; he just stared at the floor.  
  
Spike punched his face and let Hank's head fall to the ground again. He then proceeded to grab Hank by the balls, quite literally, and squeeze until Hank was howling in pain.  
  
"Now understand this. You come anywhere near Buffy again, and I will do a lot more than squeeze your balls. I'll kill you, I can promise that." Spike whispered it into Hank's ear as he continued to squeeze.  
  
Spike took Hank's head and slammed it against the dirty floor ensuring that he wasn't going to wake up soon.  
  
Spike exited the room and supported Buffy with his arm.  
  
"What did you do?" Buffy asked with mock concern  
  
"I handled it."  
  
Not wanting to press the matter further, Buffy let it drop.  
  
"He's in the back, third room back" Buffy said to two uniformed officers that had made their way through the club.  
  
Spike and Buffy walked outside into the fresh night air and took it in.  
  
Anya came running up to Buffy and nearly trampled her in a hug.  
  
"Oh god thank you! I could have died! You saved my life Summers, I owe you one." Anya said  
  
"Yeah you do." Buffy said as she watched Anya trot off to her car, Must be hyped up on pain blockers Buffy thought.  
  
"You should have an MT look at your wounds while we're here." Spike said as he began dragging her in the direction of the ambulance.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Buffy gagged and protested as Spike bent her head back and poured water laced with a blocker down her throat.  
  
Spike's mouth was on Buffy's and she had to swallow instead of choking.  
  
"That was low." She said as she caught her breath back  
  
"Yes it was, and I'm assuming I'll have to pay for that later?" Spike asked a little too hopefully  
  
"Yes, yes you will."  
  
"Ah, Buffy, love, there's one more thing."  
  
"Hmm? What is it?" she asked, she could already feel the blocker going to her head and making her woozy  
  
"I want you to marry me." He said seriously  
  
Buffy thought about it for a minute then decided she didn't really hear him. She stumbled backwards a little and asked again, "You want me to what you?"  
  
He couldn't help but laugh a little at his love's answer.  
  
"I want you to marry me." He told her again  
  
Buffy looked at him, really looked. He had dust and grime on his black trousers that probably cost him a mint, he had a few fresh bruises forming on his arms and face, where those came from, she didn't know. And she thought that the blocker had too much control of her brain at the moment.  
  
"We're standing here . . . well, I'm standing here, beat to shit. Walking away from a crime scene from which I almost got killed, from which you almost killed my killer. My father is being towed away on a gurney to a nearby hospital from something you did, which I don't want to know because I'll have to cover it up anyway. And you want me to marry you?"  
  
"Yes." Spike said quite simply  
  
"Oh. Ok then."  
  
Buffy blinked then laughed as Spike grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up in the air and kissed her.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Well there you go. That's it. The end. ::sniffle:: I hoped you enjoyed Raped in Death. Look for my sequel Acting in Death. I have it brewing in my head and it should good . . .if not better than this one. : ) I'm going to post an epilogue tomorrow or tonight if its Tuesday. I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope to see your reviews in the future : )  
  
All my love,  
  
.:Faith:. 


	12. Epilogue

A/N: Alright this is officially the end of Raped in Death. Hope you liked it and like I said before in the other chapter . . . look for my sequel Acting in Death. It's been fun writing for you guys and I hope you like this one as much as you like my next one. The first chapter on Acting should be up by the end of the week, so look for it : )  
  
.:Faith:.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either  
  
Rating: R, just for good measure  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Buffy sat in her office well into the night writing her report for Commander Lockley. She finished typing, printed, and decided to hand deliver the report.  
  
She knocked on the Commander's door and was motioned in.  
  
"I don't give a shit if you think it's too hard, find a way and get it done. I want your report by seven hundred tomorrow." Kate said slamming the phone down  
  
"I hate stupid people" she said  
  
"Can't say I blame you." Said Buffy as she moved further into the room  
  
"Here's my report from the Ross Homicide. Completely updated." She said setting it down in front of Kate  
  
"Thank you, oh and Detective?" Kate called to Buffy's retreating form  
  
"I believe you just made Lieutenant." She said smiling  
  
Kate wound around her desk to shake Buffy's hand.  
  
She took the offered hand and beamed at her superior.  
  
"Are you- are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I am. You deserve it."  
  
..  
  
Buffy walked down to Interview room B and opened the door to her waiting, impatient father.  
  
"My name is Lilah Morgan and you have no right to keep my client here against his will."  
  
"Let me guess. You're from Wolfram & Hart?" Buffy asked taking a seat  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Figures. Look sister, your client here is wanted for multiple murders."  
  
"Murders in which you have no proof that he did."  
  
"We have proof. We have fingerprints, hair follicles, skin samples. We got a whole mess of proof."  
  
Lilah frowned and turned toward Hank.  
  
"Now, let's start this," Buffy said as she engaged the recorder and began interrogating her father  
  
..  
  
Buffy walked into her apartment exhausted from the questioning.  
  
"You alright love?" asked Spike that was at her side in an instant  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. I just got done questioning my fath- Hank."  
  
"Oh. Is there anything I can do?" he asked, the English flowing silkily across his tongue  
  
"No, it's ok."  
  
Buffy looked at him, the man that she had fallen in love with in such a short amount of time. Love struck her at the oddest times, but she took her hand and pressed her palm against his cheek.  
  
"I love you," she whispered looking deeply into his brilliantly blue eyes  
  
Spike smiled at her, "I love you too."  
  
He took her hand and linked his fingers with hers.  
  
Buffy moved away after a few moments and asked, "So I'm feeling like pizza, what about you?"  
  
"Sounds great pet,"  
  
Buffy made the call and told him it would arrive in ten minutes since she had threatened the deliverer.  
  
Spike leaned over and kissed Buffy, passionately. It was tender and loving, everything that a kiss should be. It was slow and savoring, both of them wanting to hold onto the moment.  
  
The bell to the apartment rang and Buffy groaned as she pried herself away from Spike and answered the door.  
  
She paid the delivery boy, who was terrified of Buffy, and ran like a bat out of hell as soon as Buffy gave him his tip.  
  
She sat the pizza down and opened it taking a slice, as did Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike again and noticed that he looked relaxed and at home eating pizza as much as he looked at home while eating a four course five star meal.  
  
"What?" he asked his mouth filled with cheesy goodness  
  
"Nothing," Buffy took his hand and led him to a window  
  
They sat together watching the sunset in peace until Spike decided to piss Buffy off and smear a little pizza sauce on her cheek.  
  
"Oh, now it's war," she said taking a finger full of tomato sauce and trying to smear it on Spike's face.  
  
They sat there, the cop and the criminal, laughing together as they smeared pizza sauce all over each other while the Sun set over the Los Angeles horizon. 


End file.
